The Story of How Our Parents Ruined Our Lives!
by tsay cresant
Summary: Harry and Katy loved their life in the big apple, until one of their dads gets a job teaching English at William McKinley High School. Now they have to learn to deal with Lima Ohio, just like their parents did. Klaine future fic but focus isn't on Klaine.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: I thought it'd be fun to try a future fic with the Klaine children. Most chapters will have both of their POVs, but this one is just one of theirs. The chapters will be longer too, this is just setting up stuff. : ) Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

**Katy**

"Could you two least try to be excited?" Dad said to me as Daddy drove us through boring town after boring town. "You're both starting a new school!"

"Yeah, in the middle of nowhere in freaking Ohio! I thought you and Daddy moved away from Ohio because it sucked so bad! Why are you coming back?" I complained, stomping my feet angrily from my seat in our black Navigator. "You don't need to answer that! It's because you hate me and want to ruin my life!"

"You're being dramatic," Daddy said, glaring at me from through the rearview mirror. "We love you Katy, and the last thing we want to do is ruin your life. Your dad got a job teaching English at William McKinley, and, well, the city isn't a place for you two to be growing up, no matter how much we love it."

"But Dadddddy, this is so stupid! Aren't you going to be bored?" I cried out, already bored from looking at the landscape. "I mean, there are cows here! Live cows! Just roaming around pastures, grazing and doing whatever cows do! This is nothing like New York!"

"I'm going to be directing at the community theater. I find that far from boring! I've had my time on stage, and it's time for me to help other people get inspired and be in the theater too," Daddy said dreamily as he stared at the open road. My Daddy, a four time tony winner, was going to be teaching at some dinky community theater and was excited about it?

I just groaned at them angrily, crossed my arms in front of me, and glared out the window at the stupid boring landscape. This wasn't how I wanted to spend my first year of high school! I wanted to spend it with all my friends at my old school in New York! This is sooo stupid!

"I should be the one who's pissed off Katy. It's my senior year of high school and I'm spending it in the middle of nowhere!" My older brother, Harry yelled, running a tan hand through his black curls.

Dad pressed the button to turn on the radio, in at attempt to drown us out, and switched it to the oldies station. I hated listening to all of their old person music, especially since they named me after one of the pop princesses of their time. I've never heard her sing before, but apparently she was important to my dads somehow.

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream," some chick sang through our speakers. Dad was singing along, staring at Daddy with gooey eyes that made me want to puke. Our parents were always all over each other! I walked in on them making out once! I had to wash my eyeballs out with soap!

"I haven't heard this song in a while. It must be a good omen," Dad said, putting his darker hand on my Daddy's pale one that was resting on the arm rest.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I screeched. Harry just glared at out the window with his arms folded angrily while Dad looked back at me and rolled his hazel eyes and muttered something about me being my Daddy's daughter, whatever that meant. All I knew was one thing, my life was OVER and it was all my stupid dads fault!


	2. Chapter 1

**Katy Barbra Hummel-Anderson: **I hate Lima Ohio. I hate every single inch of it. I hate every corner of my new house and every blade of grass in my new yard. I will never like Lima Ohio ever ever ever! It's stupid and dumb and smells like dirt!

**(Kelsey Clementi, Whitney Smith, and Willow Parkingson like this)**

**Kelsey Clementi: **I miss you gurl! School is going to suck tomorrow without you! What are we going to do without our head violinist in orchestra?

**Katy Barbra Hummel-Anderson: **I miss you guys too! THIS SCHOOL DOESN'T EVEN HAVE AN ORCHESTRA!

"Katy," Dad said, knocking gently on my new bedroom door, which I also hate. I ignored him, staring at my laptop (which I got while I was in New York, therefore I do not hate it), waiting for Kelsey to comment on my status again about the tragedy that I have no orchestra to perform in. "Katy?" he said again, knocking louder.

**Kelsey Clementi: **REALLY? WHAT KIND OF SCHOOL DOESN'T HAVE AN ORCHESTRA?

**Katy Barbra Hummel-Anderson: **THE KIND THAT IS IN A TOWN MOSTLY POPULATED BY COWS! GAHHHHHHH!

**Harry Erik Hummel-Anderson: **Katy! Dad is knocking on your door! Answer it so I can get some sleep!

"Katy!" Dad said again, still knocking on the door. I groaned and got up, dragging my feet across the floor that I hated very much and answering my purple bedroom door.

"What?" I said angrily, crossing my arms. My dad, who I was just a touch taller than, had something behind his back.

"Can I come in?" he asked, his foot bopping nervously like it usually does.

"I guess," I mumbled, sitting down on my new bed, which I hated. Dad sat down next to me, pulling from behind his back a purple composition book with butterflies on it.

"Your Daddy and I got you this, so you can write about your new chapter in your life," Dad said, turning super corny, putting the notebook on my lap. "High school was a big thing for your Daddy and I, and we think you'll love it, even if it is in gross, boring Lima Ohio," he joked, fluffing my chestnut hair. I rolled my dark brown eyes at him, and put the notebook on my nightstand.

"No I won't. I'm going to hate it," I complained. Dad sighed, putting a hand on my shoulder and then standing up.

"Just don't close your mind Katy," he said. "Get some sleep soon and don't spend all night on the computer. You do have school in the morning."

"Yeah yeah," I said as he closed the door. As soon as he closed the door, I got up and closed my laptop, grabbed a pen out of my new purple flowery book bag (which I hate) and flipped open the composition book.

Dear Stupid Journal that Dad Gave Me,

I feel like I need to write in this stupid thing since Dad gave it to me and if I don't, Daddy will say I hurt his feelings. I'm just so mad about being moved to stupid Lima Ohio. I already know I'm going to have no friends at my new school and that I'm going to hate everyone. The school doesn't even have an orchestra! Daddy said I can still take violin lessons at the local music store, but it isn't the same! I won't get to play with an actual orchestra until I graduate! Gah! What did I do to deserve this? Nothing, that's what!

I was pulled from my lamenting by another knock on my door. I closed the stupid journal and tossed it onto my nightstand. "Come in!"

Daddy poked his head into my room, smiling at me when he saw I was already in bed. "I heard you aren't very excited about school tomorrow," he said, sitting down next to me.

"I'm not! I'm going to hate it!" I cried, punching my pillow. "I don't want to go, and you can't make me! I hate this stupid house! I hate my stupid room! And I'm going to hate that stupid school!"

"Katy," he said calmly rubbing my back with his long fingers. "Please just give it a chance? How about I make you a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" I asked, sitting up and looking into my daddy's blue eyes.

"If you go to school with no complaining for the first week, we can completely redo your room," he said excitedly. He knows that I'm a sucker for interior decorating!

"Okay," I agreed, smiling at him. I love my daddy so much. It might be because he's my birth dad, but I always feel so much closer to him than Dad. Anyways, Daddy got up and was about to leave me to get some sleep, but I stopped him. "Daddy, is this the school you use to go to?"

"Yeah, I went there and your Dad did for his senior year. Your birth mother also went there," he said. "You'll love it there, I'm sure of it. Goodnight." He clicked off my lights as he walked out the door.

My birth mother: a woman of complete mystery. I begged my dads constantly to tell me about her or to show me a picture of her, but they'd promised her when she agreed to have me that they wouldn't tell me about her until I was grown up.

I've always wondered what she's like though. I bet she has long light brown hair and brown eyes like mine and smells like Amber Romance perfume. She probably cooks really well (like my daddy) and dances like a ballerina and always dresses in style. Right now she's probably at home with her husband, two kids and dog, getting them ready for bed. At least I hope so. That's the kind of mother I would want.

* * *

><p>Harry<p>

"Harry, music off please," Other Dad said with a knock on the door. I groaned, pulling myself off my bed and walking over to my laptop to shut off my music. I don't think either of my dads realize how pissed off I actually am at them. It's true that I'm not as vocal about it as Katy (I don't think anyone can be as vocal as Katy, except Other Dad when he's really pissed), but that doesn't mean I'm not upset!

This is my senior year of high school, a huge year for me. Next year, I'll be in college, hopefully attending the art institute of Chicago, and I won't have any of my friends from high school. We'd all planned to rule the school this year, and now I was stuck in no mans land. I guess it could be worse. At least we live near Uncle Finn and Aunt Quinn, not to mention both of our grandparents.

I just don't get why Dad couldn't have gotten a job in New York. I'm sure there are plenty of schools up there that would've loved to take him. Did he really want to come back to Lima?

I cleared the thoughts from my mind, trying to turn back to the picture I'd been drawing of my friends from New York. I was hoping to finish it tonight and post it on Facebook, but that would mean an all nighter. Oh well, it's worth it.

"Harry Erik Hummel-Anderson, it's getting late. Go to bed," Other Dad said, frustrated. Dad must be sleeping already, or almost asleep. Other Dad always goes to get a glass of water after Dad falls asleep.

I kept working, moving my pencil as quietly as I can across the paper, hoping Other Dad wouldn't hear it when he passed by. He carefully opened the door and walked in, a glass in one hand and the other hand resting on his hip.

"Harry, please go to bed," Other Dad said with his high voice. He looked really tired, probably from driving this far.

"I'm not tired," I said, being caught in my lie by a yawn.

"Yeah, and I'm a baritone. You have school in the morning, please go to sleep," he said, shutting off my light as he walked out. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I said back, throwing my drawing pad under my bed. Other Dad really doesn't get me (hence me calling him other dad). I mean, he tries, and I give him credit for that, but he always assumes that I'm going to act exactly like Dad does, but that's far from it. Sure, me and my dad are very similar! I'm not going to say we aren't. But, we aren't the same person.

Then there's mine and Katy's elusive mother. I'm almost eighteen and I haven't even met the woman. It feels like a chunk of me is missing because I have no idea what kind of lady she is. She could be a random hooker on the street for all I know! No matter how many times I ask them, they tell me that they promised to not tell us who she is until we're older. How old does she want us to be?

I know I'm not the only one who thinks about this. Katy does too. She's asked me about it a few times, like I would know more than she does. I guess, in a way, I feel bad for her. She's the only girl in the family, and she doesn't really get to have that girl to shop with and have just girl time with. Sure, there's her dad, but he's still not a girl. She goes out with Grandma Carole sometimes too, but that doesn't replace where she needs a mom. Well, where we both need a mom.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Katy

"Katy, time to wake up," Dad said loudly into my bedroom, making me jump out of my skin. I groaned at him, pulling myself out of bed and grabbing my first day of school outfit off the top of my dresser. It was my absolute favorite outfit: a black sleeveless turtle neck, my favorite skinny jeans, and my daddy's old blue Marc Jacobs jacket, from when he was in high school. I loved daddy's jacket. It was my signature piece of clothing at my old school.

After I got dressed, I brushed my long chestnut hair, putting each strand in its proper place, before making my way downstairs. Dad was the only one up, eating cereal and reading the newspaper like the old guy that he is. I just scoffed at him and got myself a bagel out of the refrigerator.

"You know how many calories are in just that bowl of cereal right?" I asked. My dad just laughed at me while he flipped the paper over.

"You are your father's daughter," he just said.

"So that means I'm healthy, attractive, talented-"

"Stubborn, dramatic," he added to my list. I just rolled my eyes at him and took my seat at the table, eating away at my bagel.

"I'm never going to forgive you for ruining my life," I said to Dad.

"That's nice," he said as he poured the extra milk out of his bowl and put the bowl in the dishwasher. "You have about fifteen minutes until we're leaving."

"Okay," I muttered, pulling apart my bagel until it looked completely unappetizing. I ended up just throwing it away; stomping past the trash can to go brush my teeth before we leave.

"Katy, hurry up! And make sure Harry's up too!" Dad called from downstairs. I skipped out on flossing and ran into Harry's room.

"Haaaaaarrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" I yelled, slamming his door open. He flew out of his bed.

"What the hell Katy!" he yelled at me, rubbing his hands over his eyes. He's not a morning person.

"We have school! Like, now! Dad is in the car!" I yelled while he ran around his room and grabbed clothes out of his dresser. I closed his door and hopped down the stupid stairs. Before I even made it down them, Harry came tearing down the steps, his hair a giant poof ball and his backpack barely on his shoulder.

"You two ready?" Dad asked, jingling his keys anxiously.

"I guess," I groaned, following Dad out to the Navigator and hopping into the passenger's seat before Harry could. He made some comment to me and got into the back, plugging himself into his iPod. "Let the worst day ever begin."

"Will you at least try?" Dad asked while he pulled out of the driveway. "I know they don't have an orchestra at McKinley, but they have bunches of other clubs you could join. There's cheerleading, film club, drama club, glee club-"

"What's a glee club?" I asked, cringing at the word. A glee club sounds like a bunch of overly peppy people talking about how peppy they are.

"It's show choir. Your daddy and I were in it back when we went to school here," he said, smiling. "He actually met me while trying to spy on my school's glee club for a competition."

"I thought you went here," I said, confused.

"I did, but just my senior year. The years before I went to a few other schools," he answered as we drove into the school parking lot. This school was tiny! My entire graduating class probably would be the equivalent to the entire student body here. "I'll just drop you two off at the door and then go park." Dad pulled up to the side of the school and I got out before he could try and give me more advice or words of wisdom.

Envy swooped over me as I watched all of my classmates pair off with their friends, smiling and laughing and talking about how great their summer was. The only person who was walking next to me was my frumpy brother, and he wasn't even talking. If anything, his pace was speeding up so he could get to class and get this year over with. Great.

"Hey, have I met you before?" An annoyed voice asked from behind me. I turned around to see a strong built, tan girl walking behind me, wearing a leather jacket, a red tank top and some jeans.

"No, I'm new," I answered, not sure if she was the type of person I wanted to be friends with.

"Names Roxanne. Roxanne Puckerman. Everyone calls me Puck though," she said, walking next to me now.

"I'm Katy Barbra Hummel-Anderson. I'm from New York," I answered Puck.

"Well, doesn't that make you so special K.B?" she said, giving me major attitude. I just stared at her, wondering who peed on her cheerios this morning. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," I said, just walking away. Wow, what a jerk! I couldn't believe she just approached me so she could yell at me. I had a feeling everyone else at this school wouldn't be very friendly either.

* * *

><p>Harry<p>

Getting adjusted wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I found my locker and my classes okay, but when lunch came, I felt sick. It was like one of those cheesy high school movies, where there was the A table, consisting of jocks and cheerleaders. Then, the b table consisting of the hockey team and the flag line. Then there were the ordinaries, the lucky ones who swoop under the radar, which I would've sat with if all the tables weren't full. There was only one table with vacancies, and it looked like a hodgepodge of outcasts. I guess I'd fit in there.

"Hi, what's your name?" asked a petite Asian girl from the table. Her black hair was up in pigtails and she was wearing kind of retro looking clothes.

"Harry… Harry Hummel-Anderson what's yours?" I asked, putting down my lunch, which consisted of an energy drink and fruit salad. I wasn't well adjusted enough to eat yet…

"Lindsey Chang," she answered. "That's Michael Abrams," she said, gesturing to a blonde dorky looking guy who was sitting next to her. "Then there's Jackie Parker," she pointed to a darker girl who looked full of attitude, but she smiled at Harry and waved.  
>"and last but not least, there's Juliet Evans," she said, pointing to a small blonde girl who silently picked at her lunch.<p>

"I promise we have more friends than this. They just don't sit with us," Jackie said, smiling at me. "I know this is going to sound like a random question, but can you sing?"

Fear rushed over me. Oh God, I hope that she didn't ask that because of my other dad, Broadway legend Kurt Hummel and his 4 Tony's. I could sing decent enough but it wasn't exactly something I adored like both of my dads do.

"Yeah, but it's not something I'm really in to doing," I answered, trying to hide anything in my voice that could give away my family ties.

"Oh, well, we're all in glee club, and we always could use more recruits. A lot of our members graduated last year. Auditions are all week, if you want," she said, still smiling.

"Oh, okay," I said, wanting to sigh with relief. She didn't know who my dad was. That's excellent.

"Hey dorks," a small tan girl said, dropping her tray in a seat. Behind her was none other than my sister. "We've got another recruit."

"Great! What's your name?" Lindsey asked my sister.

"Katy," she said, actually turning timid for the first time probably in her life.

"Cool, are you going to audition today?" she asked as my sister sat down next to me.

"Maybe," she said simply. "Is Harry auditioning?"

"Probably not," I answered quickly. They stared at the two of us.

"How do you two know each other?" Michael asked.

"We're siblings," I said under my breath. All of them smiled and let out some excited sound. Why were they so happy about that?  
>"We've never had brother and sister in the glee club before! Think of all of the possibilities," Jackie said excitedly.<p>

"More like less solos and duets for us," the tan girl said. "My name's Puck, by the way."  
>"Hi Puck," I said, not quite sure what kind of name that was, but I have no room to talk since I'm named after 'the boy who lived'.<p>

"Oh you guys have to audition! It doesn't have to be perfect. Mr. Shue takes everyone who tries out," Lindsey said. Katy just sat down next to me with her also tiny lunch, celery and water, and turned quiet again. The entire lunch period was strange just because of that. My sister, the blabber mouth, just listened to conversation and answered questions with the least amount of words as possible. Oh well, she's a freshman now. She needs to learn to handle herself.

"See you guys after school for auditions!" Jackie yelled as we walked off to our classes. Katy was headed the same direction as they were, so I walked to my next class alone.

"Hey Harry," Dad said when I walked into the room. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing that my dad was my teacher this year. I knew he wouldn't go any easier on me because I was in his class, but I didn't feel like he'd go any harder on me either. If anything, it'll be nice for if I need help with homework. "How's today been for you so far?"

"Not bad I guess…" I said, dropping my stuff off on one of the desks. "Is it okay if me and Katy stay after school for a bit? Our friends want us to audition for this show choir thing."

Dad's face lit up as soon as I mentioned show choir. I knew how he was about show choir. He and the Warblers still have reunions every year and go out somewhere to reminisce. I mean, he met my other dad over show choir, so for us wanting to be involved in that was a huge deal for him: like how some dads are with football.

"No, that's fine! I'll just wait for you guys in here, so I don't bother you," he said. We didn't get to talk much more because the students came piling in and he went from Dad to Mr. Hummel-Anderson (or Mr. Anderson for short).

* * *

><p>Katy<p>

I felt my knees get kind of knocky as I followed Puck to the choir room. I never really have sung in front of people before. Sure, Daddy and I go to Sing-A-Long Sound of Music every year and that's tons of fun, but to actually perform was a complete different thing.

It was really weird that Harry was auditioning too. He's too quiet to be a performer. He's more of a behind the scenes guy. Plus, I've never really heard him sing, so if anything, this should be interesting.

There were people who weren't at the lunch table in the choir room: cheerleaders and football players. My face lit up as soon as my eyes landed on Zack, my cousin.

"Zack! I didn't know you sang!" I yelled, running over to give my cousin a hug. He gave me kind of an awkward side hug thing, and then let me go. Some girl who was sitting next to him was glaring a hole into my back.

"Hey there Katy. Paula, this is my cousin Katy. Katy, this is my girlfriend Paula Johnson," Zack said awkwardly. He's such an awkward kid. "So, are you auditioning today?"

"Uh huh! And so is Harry," I said, taking the seat on the other side of Zack as Harry and some curly haired teacher walked in.

"Alright you guys! It looks like we have two new recruits to audition," The older man, who I'd assume is Mr. Shue said. "Who wants to go first?" My brother looked at me, his eyes pleading for me to go first, so I hopped up.

"I will!" I said, getting my perky energy back as I hopped down the stairs and stood in front of the class. "I didn't really have any time to prepare something, so this is just a song from one of my favorite musicals."

"Alright, whenever you're ready," Mr. Shue said encouragingly. I took a few deep breaths before finally starting the song.

_"__I'm Sadie, Sadie, married lady, Bow when I go by. I'm a corporation now, not me, myself and I."_ I sang in my best Barbra Streisand voice. _"Oh how that marriage license works on chambermaids and hotel clerks. The honeymoon was such delight that we got married that same night. I'm Sadie, Sadie, married lady, still in bed at noon, Racking my brain deciding between orange juice and prune. Nick says nothing is too good for me, and who am I not to agree? I'm Sadie, Sadie, married lady, that's me!" _I finished, adding a little stomp at the end of the little part. Everyone clapped for me, but the look on Mr. Shue's face kind of scared me. "Did I do it wrong?"

"No, you were really good," Mr. Shue said, sounding shocked. He shook his head, like to pull himself out of it. "Okay, now, who's next?"

* * *

><p>Harry<p>

What the hell am I doing here? I didn't know Katy could actually sing, otherwise I would've asked to go first! There's no way I can follow that, but it's too late to run away or anything. So, I had to grow a pair and just stand up.

"I also don't really have anything prepared," I said, passing Katy as I walked down the stairs. "And don't expect anything that good to come out of my mouth, but I'll do my best."

"Alright, whenever you're ready," Mr. Shue said. I sat down at the piano and thought for a second of what I could sing with the piano, so I could make sure I was matching pitch, and then I had it.

"_It's getting late and I cannot seem to find my way home tonight. Feels like I am falling down a rabbit hole, falling fall forever, wonderfully wandering alone,"_ I sang, pressing down the chords on the piano. It definitely wasn't as good as Katy, but it wasn't too terrible. _"What would my head be like if not for my shoulders or without your smile, may it follow you forever. May it never leave you to sleep in the stone, may we stay lost on our way home,"_ I sang out, like other dad always told me to when I did sing. I always had the tendency to sing too quiet, so I was focusing on being louder. _"C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me I'd like to believe in all the possibilities_… And that's all of the song I know off the top of my head…"

"Good job guys! So our first actual practice starts tomorrow! See you all then," Mr. Shue said happily. Everyone practically ran for the door except me and Katy, since Dad was in the building anyways.

"Hey Mr. Shue," I heard Dad say as we grabbed our things. "How'd my kids do?"

"Those are your kids? Wow, they're so grown up! Last time I saw pictures of them, they were just little guys," Mr. Shue said. I decided now was a good time to zone out and just focus on getting my stuff. Dad could talk for a while.

"Dad, let's go! I want to go home and tell my friends about how terrible my day was," Katy groaned, yanking on Dad's hand.

"Okay, okay, we're going. See you tomorrow Mr. Shue," Dad said as he followed Katy out the door. I followed pretty close behind them, not wanting to be stuck by myself with a teacher I didn't really know.

"Alright, and Blaine, you can call me Will now."

**Author's Note: The two songs were Sadie Sadie from Funny Girl and C'mon by Panic! At The Disco**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorites! Enjoy. : )**

Chapter 3

Harry

"Harry, you better wake up or you're going to be late again," Other Dad said as he snapped on the lights to my room. I groaned at the agony of artificial light at six in the morning. "I'm not even giving you the opportunity to sleep in. Up!"

"In five minutes," I mumbled, rolling myself tighter in my blankets and shoving my pillow over my head.

"If you aren't up by the time I get back up here, I'm going to dump water on you," Other Dad said, closing the door. That was his constant empty threat. He's never actually done it, so I'm going back to sleepppp- HOLY SHIT!

"Gah!" I yelled, flying up from my bed and shaking the water out of my hair. "What was that for?"

"I told you if you weren't up I was going to dump water on you," he said with a smirk. "Now up! And get a shower and do something with your hair."

I just mumbled profanities at him as he closed the door and trotted downstairs. Damn morning people. Katy was the same way, up and about at five in the morning every morning, even on the weekends. It was a rare occurrence for her to sleep in.

To avoid getting yelled at again, I showered off and used some of my dad's hair gel to tame my crazy bed head before coming downstairs for breakfast.

"So for colors in my room, I'm thinking very grown up, but not too grown up, so maybe black and white with pink accents?" Katy said animatedly while she pointed out the colors she wanted with her dad. Dad was just sitting there with his eyes closed, sipping coffee and trying to wake up. "And I really do want butterflies again, but I want them to be more grown up, you know? Like, chic butterflies. Classy if anything."

"I'll see what I can come up with. I'm going to be running errands all day today, so I can stop at the paint store and pick up some samples," Other Dad said, marking down which colors she picked. "You look nice Harry."

"Thanks," I said, smoothing out my button up shirt. Other Dad almost had a hernia when he saw me in sweats on the first day of school. This was the least I could do to make up for it.

"I heard you both got into New Directions. That's exciting," he said, smiling at both of us.

"Yeah! The kids in there are so nice. Wait until you meet my new friend Puck!" Katy said excitedly. Both of my dads gave her a weird look, like they were either scared or surprised.

"Puck? Like, Noah Puckerman?" Dad asked, staring at Other Dad.

"Her actual name is Roxanne, not Noah!" Katy said, rolling her eyes at my dads. It seemed like as soon as she said that, they could both breathe again. "She's so cool, minus her attitude."

"Oh God, I bet she's Lauren's daughter," Other Dad said, covering his mouth. "They got married, didn't they?"

"I can't remember. Too early," Dad said, drinking more coffee.

"I know Mercedes daughter is in New Directions. Did you guys meet her? Her name's Jackie," Other Dad said.

"Oh yeah. I had lunch with her," I said, remembering how inviting she was. "You know her mom?"

"We were best friends in high school," Other Dad said. "I haven't actually spoken to her in person for a few years though. We'll get the chance at invitationals I'm sure." I had no clue what he was talking about now, but I didn't have time to ask since Dad looked at the clock and almost spit his coffee everywhere.

"Shit, we're running late again. I'll see you later Babe. Don't do anything stupid or spend money we don't have. You're borrowing one of your dad's cars right?" Dad rambled off, kissing Other Dad on the cheek.

"Yup, since you're taking the Navigator. Bye kids! Have a good day," Other Dad said, giving us all quick hugs as we ran out the door and into the car. Maybe one day this year we won't be running late…But I highly doubt it.

* * *

><p>Katy<p>

Today was going to be a great day. I knew this because I told myself all last night that today was going to be a great day! I was going to use my study hall today to go to the library and find the old yearbook, and start narrowing down who could possibly be my mom. Daddy said she went to school here with him and Dad, so I just have to look in their graduating class. It's not like this school is huge.

But what if she graduated before them, or after them? How could I even narrow it down? I don't have anything to go by. It's not like the yearbook says who was friends with who, right? Oh well, I'm sure if I sneak it out of the school, Harry would help me. He has a knack for picking out parts of people's faces. That's why he's so good at drawing.

"I'll see you both in a little bit," Dad said as he dropped us off in front of the building. I looped my arm in Harry's and started skipping with excitement.

"What are you doing?" he asked, either embarrassed or annoyed with my joy.

"Celebrating! Today's the day Harry, I can feel it!" I yelped, letting go of his arm and doing a twirl. "I'm going to go to the library today and do research to find Mom!"

"What?" he asked, his face going from annoyed to confused. "Katy, I know you want to know who Mom is, but it isn't like TV. You aren't just going to know by seeing her picture."

"I can always try right?" I hated how he was killing my excitement. "Just stop being a Debbie Downer! Today's a new day!" I opened the doors to the hallway, only to find us surrounded by jocks, with these weird drink things. "Oh, hi! If you don't mind, we need to get through."

"Sorry girlie, but we have rules here," one of the bigger boys said, closing in on us. "There's a hierarchy, and you two are on the bottom of the chain." With that, he dumped the red slushie all over my white blouse and skirt. The corn syrup stung my eyes as I felt more of this sticky drink being dumped on me. I willed myself to be strong though, like Daddy always tells me to be. Courage, he always says that… But it didn't work because I could feel my eyes welling up with sadness and embarrassment. My outfit was ruined and I didn't have another, I was covered in sticky grossness, and these boys were doing this just to be mean. I let out the most pathetic sounding whimper.

* * *

><p>Harry<p>

I wiped the flavored ice from my eyes as the group walked away, high fiving each other, proud of what they did for some reason. I was about to tell Katy to just let it go, until I heard her whimper. Katy was a tough bitch, and never cried when people made fun of how tall she was or how much of a diva she was, but now she was almost in tears.

"Hey!" I yelled, running up to the big one who had dumped the first drink on her. I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "You think you're so cool because you just made a 14 year old girl cry? That doesn't make you a man! It makes you a dick!"

"You'd know all about dicks with your cock sucking fag dads would you?" he said, getting in my face. Oh, that was the last straw. I shoved him hard into the lockers a few times for good measure, screaming in his face.

"Don't you dare say a damn thing about my dads! They're more of men than you'll ever be in your entire life! How dare you, you fucking moron! If you ever lay a hand on my sister or say another thing about my family again, I swear on my grandmother's grave that I will find you and kick your fucking ass!" I never screamed so loud in my life. I didn't even notice Dad pulling me off of him because my eyes were blurred with anger and tears.

"Hey, calm down," Dad said, lowering me to the ground so I could relax. "Stay here. Come with me Ben. Let's take you to the nurse." My dad helped the dick head who'd just called him a fag to the nurse's station. Right there just proved how much more of a man he was.

"Harry?" Katy squeaked, kneeling in front of me. I wiped the corn syrup that was dripping from my hair into my eyes, and the tears away so I could look clearly at her. "That was the scariest, most awesome thing I've ever seen. You were like, crazy!"  
>"Thanks," I said, still shaking. She sat down next to me, taking a deep breath.<p>

"I can see why Dad and Daddy left," she said. "Daddy always tells me that things have gotten better since when he was in high school… If this is better, I can't imagine what it use to be."

"Let's not think about it," I said, leaning my head against the locker.

* * *

><p>Katy<p>

Dad came back a few minutes later, with the look he always gets on his face when he's not quite sure what to say. I remember the look from when he had to tell us that we were moving here. He pulled his car keys from his jacket and dropped them on the floor.

"You two should go home, cool off, clean up, and come back if you can," he said, squatting down so he was eye level with us.

"Dad, did you hear what he said?" Harry said, his frustration coming back. I didn't like seeing him like this, with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah," Dad said, shrugging. "Listen, Harry, Katy, do not listen to them. They just don't understand." He hesitated, staring at my brother. "Maybe I should drive you home. I don't want you driving while you're this upset."

"No, I can do it. I don't want you missing class," Harry said, standing up and taking a deep breath. Dad and I both stood up too, getting ready to part ways.

"Be careful you two. I haven't called your dad yet to tell him what happened, so if he comes home just tell him that I said it was okay and that I'll talk to him later," he said quickly, giving us both side hug things but at the same time trying to avoid getting slushie on himself. "Drive safely. I hope you both do decide to come back."

"Bye Dad," we both said as we walked towards the parking lot. Thankfully, Harry pulled himself together enough to drive us both home safely, although he did almost scrap the side of the car into the garage. I couldn't wait for Daddy to get home and help me get the stains out of my outfit and tell me some kind of story to make me feel better. He always would do that when people made fun of how tall I was. I hope he doesn't think I'm too old for it.

"You can take a shower first," Harry said, putting the keys on the counter. I was in no mood to argue with that, so I ran upstairs, threw my sopping wet clothes on the floor and started a nice hot shower. I couldn't help but hear Harry romping around the house while I was there, like he was looking for something. I didn't have time to ask him though, because as soon as I got out, he ran in.

I changed into my pajamas, having absolutely no desire to go back to school today. I knew that Dad knew we weren't planning on coming back. How could we? I'd end up crying and Harry would punch someone else. It wouldn't end well. Instead, I grabbed my journal off my nightstand and started writing a little.

Dear Stupid Journal,

Today has sucked. Harry beat up a kid because he called my dads the f word and they made me cry. At least Dad said we don't have to go back today.

I didn't get the chance to write anymore because Harry came into my room, also in his pajamas, with something behind his back.

"What do you have?" I asked. He ignored me and threw whatever it was under the bed. He grabbed my brush off of my dresser and sat behind me on my bed, brushing my hair.

"I envy your hair Katy. Be happy it isn't curly," he said, running the brush more gently through my hair than I do. It reminded me of when we were kids and we would play dress up, Harry always loved doing my hair. He'd put pretty barrettes in it and make it all funky. But today, he was just taking his sweet time brushing it out. "I'm sorry they were so mean to you."

"They were just as mean to you Harry," I said, watching him brush my hair from my dresser mirror.

"I know, but I'm older than you. It's different," he said.

"But I'm almost taller than you. That has to count for something," I jabbed. He just laughed and kept brushing away in the comfortable silence. "I wonder if Dad and Daddy ever had that happen to them."

"Maybe," he mumbled, taking a scrunchie off the handle of my brush and tying my hair into a half pony tail. "But we're not talking about that now. I brought you something from our parents' room."

"You know we aren't allowed in there," I said warily, not sure what he could have possibly brought. He reached under the bed and pulled out an old hard covered year book. My heart leapt.

"Let's find Mom."


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorites! I know I've been posting twice a day since I started this (it's because I have up to chapter 8 already written), but as of now it's going to be only once a day posts, and that'll probably become less frequent when school starts for me next week. I hope you like the chapter though :)**

Chapter 4

Harry

"Look at Uncle Finn! He looks like such a dope!" Katy squealed as we flipped through the old year book. "Look! It's Daddy!" There was our dad, Kurt Hummel, smiling in his dark blue Marc Jacobs jacket. We'd already seen a picture of Dad in his blue blazer with his slicked hair. It was just too weird to see him as my age. "Here's the glee club! Do you think she was in glee club?"

"Maybe," I said, looking at all of the smiling faces. I recognized some last names from the kids in glee club right now: Evans, Chang, Abrams, and Puckerman. The crazy thing was, pretty much everyone in glee club must be related to these people somehow.

"Aunt Quinn has always been so pretty," Katy cooed, looking at our aunt in the picture. There was no doubting that Aunt Quinn had been gorgeous. "Is it weird that I've always imagined Mom looking like her?"

"No," I said, staring at Aunt Quinn. Katy did look like her a little bit, but I don't think either of our dads or Uncle Finn for that matter would be okay with that. "Why do you think that she was in the glee club?"

"I don't know. Just a feeling," Katy said, staring intensely at the picture. Suddenly, we heard the door open downstairs and keys being dropped on the counter. Other Dad was home and we had his yearbook.

"Shit! Here, give that to me," I said, grabbing the book out of Katy's hands and running as quietly as I could to my parents' room. Luckily, I knew where I got it from, so I threw it back in the spot and hurried back to Katy's room.

"Blaine? Are you home? Kids?" Other Dad called.

"Up here Daddy!" Katy called, her voice calm like nothing had happened. Other Dad hopped up the stairs, giving us a look over.

"Why are you two in your pajamas and not at school?" he asked.

"Dad said to tell you that he said it was okay and that he'll explain when he gets home," Katy said, crossing her legs so she was sitting pretzel style on her bed. The look on Other Dad's face showed that he had somewhat of an idea about what had happened.

"How about you two go downstairs and watch a movie? I have some laundry I have to get done and then I have to go to the theater today, so I think it'd be best if you two just relaxed," he said, walking off to the bathroom. He had to have known what happened. He was going to go wash the stains out of Katy's white outfit, and Katy was going to pretend that she didn't know that.

"Can we watch Tangled?" she asked, giving me that begging face. I rolled my eyes, planning on giving her the hardest time. "Pleaaasseee? If we do, then we can watch Princess and The Goblin after!"

"Fine," I said, holding the door open for her. "But no singing along." I knew that wouldn't last long.

* * *

><p>Katy<p>

We never got to watch Princess and the Goblin because we both fell asleep during Tangled: my favorite movie of all time! Since I'm a light sleeper, I didn't sleep for too long and woke up as soon as Dad got home.

"Hey," I heard his voice say. He sounded exhausted, like he'd just run a marathon or something.

"So our kids got slushied for the first time and you let them stay home?" Daddy asked, sounding irritated.

"Kurt, you don't understand the situation. You weren't there," Dad said calmly. I could hear him trying to walk around Daddy, but Daddy wasn't letting him. I was almost glad that at one point Daddy had turned off the movie, so I could hear everything going on now.

"I was slushied all the time in high school. It's just the way things are in McKinley. Now that you've let them stay home once, they'll think they can do that every time," Daddy said, sounding more and more irritated as he spoke.

"They weren't just slushied Kurt. It was bad. Harry almost killed a kid, and probably would've if I hadn't stepped in," Dad said, lowering his voice.

"What happened?" Daddy asked. Dad had his voice so low that I couldn't hear him, but I didn't need to. I was there when it happened. I could hear Daddy's sharp inhale, like he'd been punched in the gut. I didn't want to hear the next part. "So nothing's changed?" he said, sniffling. My daddy was crying.

"You know they're just kids Kurt," Dad said. I could hear their fabric brushing as they pulled each other into a hug. That was something I never understood when people picked on them, saying that they didn't actually love each other or whatever people against gay people say. My daddies were the most loving people I'd ever seen together. I had friends whose families were falling apart and parents constantly screaming at each other, but I'd only heard my dads fight once, and that was when we were deciding whether to move or not.

"Did you talk to Figgins?" Daddy asked after a small silence.

"Yeah, he said that he couldn't do anything disciplinary to them without giving Harry a suspension, so we both agreed to let it slide this time," Dad said with a sigh. "I'm sorry, but can we not talk about this? I'm sure the kids won't want to when they get up, and I'm exhausted."

"Okay. How about you go take a nap too? I'll order out for dinner," Daddy said, following by the expected smacking sound of lips meeting. "And Blaine, don't beat yourself up over this. I know we were afraid this would happen, but they'll have thick skins when it's all said and done."

I heard Dad walking out of the room, so I took it as an opportunity to get up and talk to Daddy. I got up very slowly and acted like I hadn't been awake for the entirety of their conversation by rubbing my eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"We're getting takeout tonight. Wake up your brother so I can tell him when he needs to pick it up. I have to go, like now," Daddy said, getting a little frazzled. I walked back into the living room, standing in front of my drooling brother.

"Harry?" I said quietly, shaking him. "Harry?" a little louder. Nothing. "HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" He almost flew through the ceiling.

"Jeez Katy! Really?" He yelled, rubbing his eyes. Daddy came into the room while he was running around trying to grab everything he needed.

"Okay, I ordered take out that needs picked up in a half hour. I wrote the address on a piece of paper in the kitchen, on the counter. There's money there to pay for it too. I have to go. I'll see you both either very late tonight or sometime tomorrow," Daddy said quickly, kissing both our foreheads. "I love you both. If I don't see you tomorrow morning, have a good day at school."

"Bye Daddy," I said as he flew out the door. "I can see why Daddy won so many Tonys."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, still not quite awake.

"I heard him talking with Dad about what happened… He actually cried and everything, but was able to pull himself together in like 10 minutes," I said, watching the wall like it was fascinating.

"Oh, okay," Harry said, but didn't get the opportunity to say much else because the phone ran. He reached over and grabbed the portable that was sitting on the end table. "Hello?"

* * *

><p>Harry<p>

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Hi, is this Harry?" a familiar voice said into the phone. I nodded but then remembered I was on the phone.

"Yeah, who is this?" I asked. She sounded friendly, but I couldn't place her name.

"It's Jackie from school. I was just wondering if you and Katy were okay. You weren't at glee club today," she said, making my throat tighten a bit.

"Oh yeah, we're okay. There was a family emergency… thing," I said, not sounding convincing at all.

"Okay… Well, I thought I'd give you and call and give you your weekly assignment. Each week Mr. Shue gives us a prompt that we have to fill with a song somehow. This week we have to pick a song about family. They can be solos or groups. So yeah, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye," the other line went dead… Why did she seem so nervous?

"Who was that?" Katy asked, propping her feet up on the table.

"It was Jackie from school. Our glee assignment this week is to pick a song about family," I said, trying to think of one that isn't corny. "I think it's time to hit up YouTube."

We both ran upstairs to my room and hopped onto the computer. Once YouTube loaded, we stared at it for a second, trying to think of what to type in. I tried Songs About Family Performed By Glee Clubs. Nothing really came up.

"What's that?" Katy asked, pointing at a video from show choir nationals from one year.

"I don't know," I said, clicking on it. It was mostly just a video with a guy talking too much about the art of show choir or whatever, but there was a video in sidebar that made Katy squeak!

"That's Dad!" she said, pointing at the small icon. I clicked on it, and there were both of our dads in uniforms. We only got through a little of the video before Dad walked in. "Look what we found Dad!"

"Oh my God," he said, leaning over to watch the duet. "Wow, this was the first duet we ever sang together as a couple… Actually, I kind of used this duet as an excuse to spend more time with your dad before we were dating."

"This is from that long ago?" I asked, impressed with the video quality.

"Yeah. If it wasn't for this song, maybe your dad and I would've never gotten together," he said, still watching the video with us… I think we just found our duet.

* * *

><p>Katy<p>

"Hi guys!" I said while Harry and I stood in front of the glee club. "Sorry we weren't here yesterday. We had some stuff we had to do, but we have our song ready. It isn't really about family, but without this song my family might not be the same."

"Let's hear it," Mr. Shue said excitedly. Brad played the beginning part on the piano, and I waited for my cue.

"_The power lines went out and I am all alone but I don't really care at all, not answering my phone."_ I sang, watching the recognition spread across Mr. Shue's face in the form of a smile.

_"_**All the games you played, the promises you made couldn't finish what you started. Only darkness still remains," **Harry sang along, doing a lot better now that he had a little help from Dad.

"**_Lost sight, couldn't see when it was you and me. Blow the candles out, looks like solo tonight. I'm beginning to see the light. Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight, but I think I'll be alright_**," We sang together, my brother singing the lower part, and complimenting my voice perfectly. Maybe we would have lots of duets this year.

We sang through the entire song, unable to wipe the smiles from our faces even though the song was pretty sad. Our dads sang this song to each other in front of a huge audience, back before we were even thought of. That was a pretty amazing thought in its own. Sure, the song was about breaking up, but it meant family to us.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Just a tiny bit disappointed with the feedback from last chapter (or rather, the lack of), so just throwing that out there ;). Thanks for the two reviews and I think the one story alert. Enjoy. : )**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Katy

"Do you have to go with someone to homecoming?" I asked Puck as we sat down at the lunch table. She shook her head. "Good, because all the boys at this school are gross."

"Meh, they've got the working parts. That's all that matters to me," Puck said as she took a bite of her sandwich. I just stared at her. "What?"

"You're not a virgin?" I asked, feeling stupid as soon as the words left my mouth.

"Uh, no. And you are I'm assuming?" she asked, still eating her sandwich.

"My daddy said he'd borrow my grandpa's shotgun if I tried anything like that before I was eighteen," I said, breaking my celery into smaller sticks and dipping them in my dressing.

"I see," she said as more people arrived at the table. "Hi Michael."

"Hey," he said, staring at me just a little too long. He looked really tired. "Does anyone want a kitten?"

"A kitten?" I asked, thinking that it was just a little random that he was giving away kittens.

"Lord Tubbington II had kittens last night, which I guess would make her Lady Tubbington. My mom said to ask around and see if anyone wanted kittens," he said while sloshing around his macaroni.

"I'll ask my dads," I said with a smile. He half smiled back and went back to focusing on his macaroni. Our table was quiet for a little while since the only talkative person who'd arrived yet was me (although Puck could be a chatterbox too). After about ten minutes, Jackie, Lindsey, and Harry showed up.

"Hey ya'll," Jackie said, putting her things down. "So, I have major glee club news. I was helping Mr. Shue by making him copies of our music, and we're performing New Directions first original songs for our invitational!"

"Wait, what's an invitational? My dad mentioned something about it," Harry asked.

"Invitationals is a performance we have in our auditorium for pretty much our parents and our competition for the year. After invitationals is regionals, which is the best glee clubs in the county. After regionals is sectionals, which is the best glee clubs in the state. And last is Nationals, which is the best glee clubs in the country," Jackie explained. "I know it's kind of confusing, but don't worry about it. Bottom line is, there's one female solo song and the other song has a female and male solo."

"Which means it'll probably be Paula with the lead female solo and Zack and Paula for the second song," Juliet mumbled.

"Not necessarily! I am just as good as Paula. I'd better get one of those solos," Jackie said, stabbing her tater tots angrily with a fork. "My mom said she had someone just like Paula in her glee club, constantly taking all the solos."

"Couldn't Mr. Shue just divide the first song up? Have someone sing the first verse and then someone else sing the second?" I asked, thinking that made a lot more sense.

"He could, but he doesn't," Lindsey said with a sigh. "Just don't hold your breath for a solo. I still haven't had one and I've been in glee club for two years."

* * *

><p>Harry<p>

This show choir stuff is more confusing than I thought. So, invitationals go first, then regionals, then sectionals, then nationals. Personally, I think the name for regionals should be switched to sectionals and sectionals to regionals. But that's just me.

"So," Jackie said while we walked to glee club, pulling me out of my jumbled thoughts on show choir competition names.

"So," I said back, looking over at her. God, why did she look so nervous all the time?

"You're not gay, are you?" she asked. I looked at her, trying to not be offended.

"Just because my dads are gay doesn't mean I am," I said, sounding a little bit meaner than I wanted. "But, no. I'm not gay."

"Sorry," she said cautiously. "My mom just was warning me because she use to have a major crush on your dad in high school and he kind of broke her heart…. So she threw a rock through the windshield of his car."

"Whoa," I said, having trouble imagining either of my dads hurting someone's feelings that much. Wait… Let's reanalyze that sentence… her mom was warning her because her mom had a crush on my dad…. Does that mean that Jackie has a crush on me? "Wait… where are you going with this?"

"Um, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to homecoming together," she said, blushing. "It's okay if you don't want to…"

"No, I mean, that'd be fun," I said, willing myself to not blush. I wasn't sure if it was working though.

"Cool," she said, grinning. I was about to say something but I didn't get the chance.

"Guys, are you coming?" Lindsey asked. I hadn't realized until she said anything that we both had completely stopped in the hallway to talk. Woops.

"Yeah," I said, following Jackie into the choir room and taking the seat next to her. Truthfully, I do like Jackie. She's really nice. I'm just not sure if I like her more than friends, but I won't really know unless I test the waters, and homecoming will be great for that.

"So, I have our songs picked out for invitationals," Mr. Shue said, passing out the music. "Now, there are three different solo opportunities, but to save time since invitationals are next week, I've picked out who is singing which solo."

I looked at the music he handed me. No solos. I was far from disappointed though. I didn't even like when I had to sing in front of the glee club, let alone actual people…. Not that the glee club didn't have actual people.

* * *

><p>Katy<p>

I GOT A SOLO! It's the first one, the one with the entire song! Thank goodness I have excellent self control, otherwise I would've started screaming and dancing with joy, which would make people who didn't get a solo pretty upset, like Paula who was glaring daggers through my head. I've never heard of this song… I think Jackie had said something about someone from glee club a long time ago writing it.

"Katy, since you have a solo, we can either schedule time for you to practice it with me, or I'm sure one of your dads can help you with it," Mr. Shue said.

"Yeah, my daddy can help me. We have a piano at home so it's no big deal," I said, flipping through the music.

"Okay, so, let's run the group number. Ready band?" Mr. Shue signaled the band and they started playing a kind of poppy intro. I just sat in my chair, bobbing my head around until it was time for me to sing.

"_Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero_," Lindsey started. "_But, hey, everyone you wanna be probably started off like me._"

"_You may say that I'm a freak show_," Jackie sang, with Puck adding a little 'I don't care' in there. "_But, hey, give me just a little time. I bet you're gonna change your mind._"

"_All of the dirt you've been throwin my way, it aint so hard to take, that's right. Cause I know one day you'll be screamin my name, and I'll just look away, that's right_," all of the girls sang together, getting up out of their chairs and getting into it. I can't believe a glee club wrote this song! It's so good, and just plain fun to sing.

"_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth so everyone can hear. Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down. Baby, I don't care. Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out you wanna be, you wanna be a loser like me! A loser like me_," we all sang together.

"_Push me up against the locker and hey, all I do is shake it off. I'll get you back when I'm your boss_," Michael sang, adding a little sass into it, more likely than not because he's probably wanted to say that to someone before.

"_I'm not thinking bout you haters. Cause hey, I could be a superstar, I'll see you when you wash my car_," Zack sang, adding in some really bad dancing, which Paula slapped him for.

The rest of the song pretty much just repeated through the refrain. By the end, everyone was out of breath but so pumped. Mr. Shue knew there was no way he could possibly rein us in for some more rehearsal, so he excused us early.

"I can't believe you got the solo. Gurl, Paula is pissed," Puck said right as Paula walked by.

"Well, she shouldn't be. It isn't my fault that I have a very talented father. Singing is in my genes," I said, skipping to my dad's car. "I'll see you tomorrow Puck."

"Yeah, see ya," she said, walking off in the other direction to be picked up by her dad… Is it just me, or does he have a Mohawk?

* * *

><p>Harry.<p>

"Hey Dad," I started as we were driving home from school. "Is it okay if I go to homecoming this year?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Just make sure to remember to buy tickets, unlike last year," Dad teased. I remember that. I asked a girl to homecoming but forgot that you couldn't buy the tickets at the door, so she dumped me at the door and I went to go see some movie. Not the best night ever. "Do you have a date?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Uh, yeah," I said, blush just creeping up my neck.

"! WHO IS IT?" Katy squealed, kicking the back of my seat. Dad and I both twitched from how high her voice went.

"Jackie, from glee club," I said, rubbing my ear. "She asked me right before glee club today."

"Oh! Speaking of glee club, I have big big BIG news!" Katy yelled, turning the attention to herself.

"If it involves yelling, can it wait until we're in a more open space? I'd like to be able to hear," Dad said as he pulled into the driveway. Katy just bounced around like an excited toddler until he parked the car, then she ran out of it and into the house, exploding.

"I GOT A SOLO!" she screeched, jumping up and down like she was mentally insane. Other Dad came running down the stairs.

"What happened? Is anyone hurt?" he asked, probably not able to distinguish any syllables from where he was.

"I GOT A SOLO FOR GLEE CLUB!" She screamed again, latching onto Other Dad. "Oh Daddy, it's an entire song and everything! Here!" she handed him the music, and his face instantly lit up with recognition.

"I remember this song," he said, but it didn't sound like a good thing. He handed it to Dad, who looked at it, kind of smiled, and then handed it back to Katy. She didn't notice their lack of enthusiasm because she was so excited.

"Can we practice it now? Please please please?" she whined, hopping up and down still. Other Dad just laughed at her.

"Definitely," he said, leading her into the other room. I could tell something was wrong though. Why were they so weird about that song? Did they know the person who wrote it or something? Why would that be a bad thing?


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This is one of the heavier chapters, just warning you. Oh, and is everyone excited for next season? Did you guys see the promo with the dodge balls? Look it up if you haven't, it made me smile. :) Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorites! I appreciate them. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Katy<p>

"Katy, your solo sounded awesome," Michael said as we all walked from the high school to some nearby restaurant that everyone was crazy about, to celebrate a great dress rehearsal.

"Thanks Michael," I said, bouncing along happily. "My daddy helped me with it a lot."

"Is he like a music teacher?" Lindsey asked. "I know your one dad works here."

"No, he's a theater person. He use to be on Broadway but when we moved here that obviously stopped, so now he's directing and teaching at the local theater," I answered, making Harry want to bury himself.

"Wait… Hummel-Anderson… Your dad is Kurt Hummel!" Juliet practically squealed. "He's like a legend!"

"Yeah, that's my daddy," I said, basking in the glory of my daddy. Juliet started rambling on about how she'd seen him on the Tony's a lot and how she thought he was such a great singer. I wasn't paying too much attention, but I did thank her and act polite.

"So, what's so great about this restaurant?" Harry asked as we approached it. The place kind of looked like a dump.

"It's Breadstix! They're bound by law to serve you breadsticks until you can no longer stand up," Zack said excitedly.

"That's disgusting," Harry said. It didn't help the situation that he hated Italian food. I noticed that Jackie gave him a sympathetic smile and brushed his hand.

"Are they dating?" Puck whispered to me as we walked in. I shrugged, not really sure what was going on with Harry. We had a silent agreement when it came to relationships: Stay out of my business and don't tell our parents and I'll stay out of your business and not tell our parents.

After getting a scared look out of our waitress, we were all seated at the longest table the restaurant had. There are only 12 of us but I guess that's considered a big number around here. Sitting down was just like lunch, the football players and cheerleaders sat on one end and we all sat on the other end, an obvious line between us even though conversations merged every so often.

"I am so excited for tomorrow. My mom said that almost everyone from her old glee club is going to be at our invitational," Lindsey said as the waitress brought us all water. "I bet it'll be awesome for them to see a new generation performing their old song."

"Especially since most of us are related to them somehow," Harry added with a smile. We ordered our food after 10 minutes of random chitchat, then homecoming came up.

"So, we know Jackie and Harry are going together," Puck said, making them both blush, " who else is going?"

"We are," Paula said, which meant she was going with Zack. The two football players he's friends with (I still haven't learned their names) nudged him and gave him a wink while Paula's wingman (who's name I also don't know) glared at them.

"Anyone else? Or are we going to build a lonely hearts club group again?" Puck asked.

"What's that?" I asked, not really sure what that'd entail.

"It's basically a bunch of single people go together in a group and all slow dance together in one big swaying circle of awesome," Lindsey answered. "And that sounds fine with me."

"Me too," Michael and Juliet both said. The two football players and cheerleader said they had dates, so I guess that just leaves me.

"Sure, that sounds like fun," I said with a half smile. "Do we all get matching corsages and everything?" They just laughed, which I'm assuming means no, and I laughed along like I had been kidding.

After we all had dinner, Daddy was the first one to show up and take us home.

"Hey kids, ready to go?" he asked, putting his keys in his pocket. Juliet looked like she was about to explode with excitement, but she didn't really say anything.

"Yeah, one sec," Harry said, pulling money out of his wallet to pay for Jackie, me, and himself. "We'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye!" Everyone said in a chorus as we followed Daddy out. We all hopped into the black Navigator and went home, but Daddy didn't unlock the car or anything. Dad just walked over to the car and got into the passengers seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we pulled out of the driveway again.

"We're going homecoming shopping," Dad said with a smile. "Do you know what color Jackie's dress is Harry?"

Harry whipped out his phone and texted Jackie, getting a response faster than any of us expected. "Purple."

"Oh that'll look nice on her," Daddy said. I could already see the gears in his head shifting as he tried to imagine her dress. "Dark purple or light purple?"

"She said kind of a plum color," he answered. Daddy nodded and pulled into the mall parking lot.

"So first we should probably go to Penney's since they'll probably be on clearance. If we can't find the right things there, then I guess we can go to Kohl's, although they always seem to scam me there," Daddy said, leaving all of us somewhat in the dust. He loves shopping, and trust me, it shows.

* * *

><p>Harry.<p>

Within ten minutes at J.C. Penney's, I had my tie, dress shirt, and dress pants. I was ready to go. Katy was the one who was causing the trouble. Even Other Dad was getting a little irritated with her, and he loves going dress shopping with her.

"Katy, it's getting late. You've tried on practically every dress here," he said, hinting to her to either make a decision or leave.

"I've narrowed it down to my top 4," she said, bringing out four similar looking dresses. All four of them were pink and had some sort of beading on them, but the necklines were different and the shape. Apparently, that made them four different dresses completely, although they all kind of looked the same to me.

"I like that one," Dad said, pointing to the second one in that looked like it should be out of a Disney movie, only it's knee length.

"I agree," Other Dad and I both said quickly, ready to get out of here.

"This is the winner then," she said, putting the other three on the reshelf rack, which was exploding with dresses. "Now for shoes…"

"I'm sure you have shoes in your closet that you can wear," Other Dad said, taking her hand and taking her to the register. Dad and I followed close behind, thanking the heavens above that the line at the register was nonexistent. We quickly checked out and headed home. I couldn't help but notice that Other Dad seemed in a hurry though, like something was going on. Dad bit his lip and looked back at us through the rearview mirror, then checked his phone.

"Did she call?" Other Dad asked. Dad shook his head and pocketed his phone again.

"Who?" Katy asked. Other Dad didn't skip a beat, which was a surefire sign of him lying.

"Grandma Carole. We're taking her and Grandpa Burt to the show tomorrow," Other Dad said, staring at the road. Katy seemed to accept that answer and when we got home, she dashed up to her room to take a picture of her dress and put it on Facebook. I took my sweet time getting upstairs, trying to listen to the conversation my dads were having in quiet murmurs.

**Jackie: **Hey boo, get your stuff?

**Harry: **Yea, but my dads are kinda acting weird. Hold on a sec.

I plugged in my phone and crept back downstairs, listening again. I could hear Other Dad talking, but not quite what he was saying since he was in the basement. I ran back up to my room and put my ear to the air vent, where everything was suddenly crystal clear.

"What do you mean you aren't coming?" he said, his voice rising with anger. He paused, listening to a reply (he's probably on the phone) before speaking again. "That's bullshit and you know it. I've been in your position before. You practically make your own hours. Now tell me, what's actually the reason?" another pause. I've never heard him talk to someone on the phone like this, not even me when I've really pissed him off. I don't know what this person did, but I'm happy I'm not them.

"Listen, I know you're scared, but Harry's practically a legal adult now, and he's not going to keep you a secret from Katy when he does find out," he said, sounding a little more sympathetic. "You of all people should understand. You've been in a similar situation. I can't even believe I'm having this conversation with you."

I held my breath… Legal age? Keeping a secret from Katy… He was talking to my mom. I knew he was, there was no doubt in my mind. She was supposed to come to something, maybe invitationals tomorrow..? And now she isn't for some reason…

"I told you we could've had an open relationship between you and the kids, but that wasn't what you wanted Rachel," he said, getting more angry. "So we agreed to not tell them about you, but come on, did you really think they weren't going to ask? You had two gay dads, and you asked the same questions. Please come. It'd mean the world to both of them… Harry's going to be 18 in December. Katy will be 15 in March."

I wanted to run into Katy's room and throw the door open to tell her what was happening, but my own selfish desire took over. Instead, I quietly picked up the wire phone in my room, covering the part you speak into with my hand, and listened.

"Kurt, I can't. I'm sorry," a melodic voice rang through my head. "I know I'm being selfish and I know that they want to meet me. I still remember what it felt like to not have a mom, even though I did have two dads, and I can only imagine how much harder it is for them, since they know which of you their real father is. But, I also remember how disappointed I was when I met my mom and realized that the person I'd been searching for wasn't in her, but in my dads. I don't want to put my own children through that."

"No, Rachel, you wouldn't be putting your children through that. You'd be putting mine and Blaine's children through that. We've been talking about this for a really long time Rachel, and we only think it's fair that they at least know who you are, so they aren't always left wandering. Couldn't you at least give them that?" My Other Dad said, his voice cracking with anger.

"No, I'm sorry," she said simply.

"I always knew you were self centered… but I never knew you were this much. I'm almost glad that you aren't coming, because they'd be upset to know that I had to practically beg you to come… This was your last chance to get a hold of them Rachel, and since you aren't taking it, I don't ever want to hear from you about contacting them again, until they're old enough to make that decision on their own." he said, hanging up the phone. All I heard on the line was my mom, taking deep breaths like she was going to cry, before the line went dead. I just held the phone to my ear and listened to the beeping noise after the phone is off the hook too long. I didn't even notice my door open.

"Harry?" Other Dad asked, looking at me. I don't know what the look on my face was, but it must've been bad. He walked over to me, took the phone out of my hand, hung it up, and wrapped me in the tightest hug I've ever had in my life. I didn't realize I was crying until he started humming to me.

"That was her," I finally said after I pulled myself together. He picked me up and put me on my bed, still holding me and rubbing my back. In this moment, I realized what she said was right. What I was looking for was here, in my family. I always thought we were broken because I didn't have a mother and a father. Now I realize, I don't need both. I have two fathers who love me more than my mother does, enough so that they want us to meet her if that's what we really want. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Dad asked, still holding me. I couldn't think of him as Other Dad anymore. That just sounded cold and bitter in my head. He was my dad, just as much as my biological dad was.

"I've been so… cold to you.. I haven't really given you a chance because I was too focused on finding my 'real family'. I realize now that you are my real family, and that woman on the phone… she isn't," I said, still crying my eyeballs out like a baby. Dad buried his face in my hair, kissing the top of my head.

"Thank you Harry," he whispered. "I'm glad you finally understand."


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the lovely reviews/alerts/favorites! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Harry

"That's her?" I asked my Dad (K) as he pointed to Rachel Berry in his year book.

"That's her," he said, pulling his hand away and handing me my coffee. I'd never been to the Lima Bean before, but I'd heard all about it from my dads when Katy asked them about how they fell in love.

"She's nothing like I imagined her," I said, staring at the brown haired girl with a giant smile. "What was she like?"

"Self centered, goal driven, dramatic, and absolutely annoying," he said with a chuckle. "She always had the solos. The reason I thought invitationals would be good for her to come to is because Katy is singing a song she wrote."

"She wrote that song?" I asked, still staring at her. I always imagined her looking more like Aunt Quinn.

"Yeah. She was constantly pining over your Uncle Finn, and that was one of the products of it. It was ridiculous," he said, taking another sip of coffee. "I always thought they'd stay together, but she broke up with him the summer before college started, so she wouldn't have anything to hold her back."

"Why did you and Dad pick her to be our mom?" I asked. He sighed, took a few sips of coffee, and thought for a minute before explaining.

"When we decided that we wanted to have kids, we didn't want to pick someone who already had a family, but we wanted to pick someone we knew," he explained. "Rachel was not on Broadway yet and was working at a diner when we got a hold of her. She said she could use the money and that she'd have no problem with it, since she knew we'd make good parents. We'd offered to let her have an open relationship with you, since we both knew about how she went to lengths to find her mom, but she said that she didn't want to take away from us being parents."

"Yeah," I said, understanding where she was coming from. If I had known her as my mom, I doubt I would've ever gotten this close to my dad… who I'm starting to realize is a really cool guy. "That makes sense, but what about Katy?"

"When we decided to have Katy, Rachel did have an actual job, but we really wanted you both to be related by blood somehow, so we practically begged her. She went along with it, but said after Katy that she wasn't going through the whole ordeal again, and we weren't going to guilt her into it," Dad said. "So, now you know everything."

"I guess so," I said, taking another sip of coffee. "Is it wrong to be disappointed?"

"No, I think that's normal," he said. "You took her and in your head you made her to be perfect. Then you realized she wasn't."

"Yeah," I said, staring at my dad. "I really am sorry Dad…"

"Harry," he said, putting his hand on my hand that was resting on the yearbook still. "Please don't apologize again. I understand exactly why you did what you did, trust me. Honestly, I was surprised that it was you who was like that, and not Katy, but that doesn't mean I didn't love you any less. I knew you'd come around in your own time…"

"Really?" I asked. He just smiled and nodded.

"I remember when you were just a little guy, how you and I were inseparable. Blaine would get so jealous because he had to work, so we spent tons of time together. Then, when you turned ten and we told you that Blaine was your biological father, that all seemed to stop… I've always kind of wondered why," he said, not sounding hurt, but curious.

"Well, when I was growing up, I just assumed that you both were my biological parents, since I didn't really know better. Then, when you guys did tell me, it felt like you were just a friend of my dad's, not my dad, if that makes any sense… I don't know why, but I felt disconnected from you. I realize now that was really stupid," I said, taking another sip of coffee. "I feel like I wasted a lot of opportunities because of that thinking."

"You're only seventeen Harry. We have plenty of other opportunities to spend time together, like right now," he said, closing the yearbook and putting it on his lap. "But, the store is about to close and that barista keeps glaring at us like she'll kill us if we make her stay open for us, so I think it's time to head home."

We both got into the Navigator and I turned on the radio, flipping through stations. We didn't find anything good to listen to by the time we got home, but we had plenty of fun making fun of the terrible music that was on the radio. We were both doing our best country singer imitations as we came into the house.

"Where have you two been?" Dad asked, his hair all crazy and poofy, probably from him running his hand through it. "I called both of your phones like ten times!"

"Sorry, we forgot them at home," Dad (K) said, putting his coffee and yearbook down. "We had a little chat. It was fun."

"Wait, seriously?" he asked, looking between me and my dad. He had no idea what happened, but by the smile on his face, he seemed happy with it.

"Harry, I think you should go get some sleep, since you do have a performance tomorrow," Dad (K) said. For once, I didn't fight him. I just went upstairs and got ready for bed, feeling like for the first time in my teenager life, everything made sense and was right with the world.

* * *

><p>Katy<p>

"Has anyone ever died on stage?" I asked as my dads drove us to high school. Both of my dads gave each other a look and burst out laughing. "What?"

"Are you nervous?" Dad asked, looking back at me from the passenger seat, like he was expecting something.

"Don't judge me," I said, making them both laugh again.

"I think it's adorable," Daddy said, still grinning. I felt like there was some inside joke there, but I wasn't going to ask. Instead, I tried to smooth out any wrinkles in my aqua blue dress, hoping that everything would look perfect on stage. Daddy parked the car as soon as he found a spot and we walked to the auditorium, all smiles and happy for once. Even Harry was happy, and he never really seemed to be happy.

"Oh my Gosh! Boo!" I heard from behind us. Daddy turned around and gave a huge hug to a larger woman who was glammed up. She looked like she was about to crush him. "Gosh White Boy! You grew even more since I saw you last!"

"Hey Mercedes," Dad said, waving to the woman.

"Hey you," she said, giving Dad a smile before going back to Daddy. "Boy, let me tell you, it has been way too long. You and I need to go up to the new outlet mall, about an hour from here, and just window shop to our heart's content."

"Definitely… Where's your husband?" Daddy asked, looking around. Mercedes gave him a look.

"We broke up actually… Don't talk about it with Jackie. It gets her upset," she said quietly as Jackie caught up with the group. She walked up to Harry and gave him a sort of side hug.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly. Why would he not be okay?  
>"Actually, I feel great. I'll give you the details later," he said, giving her a side hug back. I didn't miss how Daddy and Mercedes practically exploded with joy.<p>

"So who's all going to be here?" Dad asked Mercedes and Daddy.

"Well, there's us, Quinn, Finn, Artie, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Sam, his wife April, Puck, and Lauren. Santana and Rachel aren't coming," Daddy rattled off.

"How is Satan…? I haven't heard from her since we graduated," Mercedes asked, looping her arm in my Daddy's.

"She sings at this one bar for a living… It isn't much of a career, but she loves it," Daddy answered. Before they could talk anymore, another squeal penetrated the air.

"IT'S MY DOLPHIN!" A voice screamed, coming up behind my daddy and giving him another hug. Why is my daddy so popular with the ladies?

"Brittany!" he yelled, giving her a tight hug. "How are you?"

"I'm great! Lord Tubbington II had kittens! We're giving them away, if you want one," she said, letting go of my daddy and disappearing.

"She probably went to get Artie. I have a feeling she forgot him in the car," Mercedes said with a chuckle as we walked into the auditorium. We separated from our parents and went backstage to get ready with Mr. Shue. Pretty much everyone was already here, and we were ready to get the show on the road.

"Nervous?" Puck asked. I nodded, feeling myself get the shakes.

"I think I'm going to puke," I said, sitting down backstage. She just cackled at me.

"You'd better not mess this up K.B. We're counting on you," she said, giving me a jab in the shoulder.

"You guys have five minutes," Mr. Shue said. "Good luck. I believe in all of you and will be watching from the audience." He said as he walked out of the room and onstage to announce us.

"I'm going to be sick," I said again. I closed my eyes and took tons of deep breaths as we walked out of the dressing room and listened to Mr. Shue talk.

"Without further adieu, here are the New Directions," Mr. Shue said, walking off stage once the lights dimmed. I took one last deep breath and walked onstage, grabbing the microphone off of the stand. I listened to the intro as the spotlight turned on and shined on me.

"_What have I done? I wish I could run away from this ship going under. Just trying to help, hurt everyone else. Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders. What can you do when your good isn't good enough? And all that you touch tumbles down. Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things. I just want to fix it somehow. But how many times will it take? Oh how many times will it take for me to get it right?"_ I sang out. _"To get it right."_ The song picked up a bit as the rest of the club came onstage and the spotlight dimmed a bit with the rest of the lights being on.

While I was singing, I could see my dads close to the front, their eyes overflowing with pride while my grandpa Burt kept whispering to people 'that's my granddaughter'. I just scanned through the audience, trying to not look too long at anyone, until I saw someone standing near the exit. Why wasn't she sitting down? There were plenty of seats. I shook it off and got myself ready for the big powerful middle part.

_"So I'll throw up my fists, throw a punch in the air and accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair. Yeah, I'll send out a wish. Yeah, I'll send up a prayer, and finally someone will see how much I care,"_ I sang out, filling the room with sound that made everyone applaud. I sang through the rest of the song, watching the woman in the back who seemed to be crying… I kept trying to look away, but my eyes kept looking back there.

The song faded away and the entire audience stood and applauded. I bowed for what felt like a minute until Lindsey took the mic from me to get ready for her solo in Loser Like Me. I went through that song in a haze, watching the lady in the back.

"That was excellent guys!" Mr. Shue said once we all got off stage. "Truly, one of the best performances from a glee club that I've ever seen."

"Thanks Mr. Shue," We all said in a chorus.

"Regionals better watch out, because we're going to take them all by storm!" he said, pumped up from our performance. "Everyone have a great weekend, and bring ideas to rehearsal on Monday for our two numbers for Regionals."

We all said our goodbyes to Mr. Shue and went into the lobby of the auditorium, expecting to see all our parents reminiscing about the good ole days, but the air wasn't as happy as we thought it would be.

"Is something wrong?" Juliet asked, staring at our parents. As soon as she said that, they all snapped out of it and were all smiles.

"Nothing's wrong baby girl," Mr. Evans said, giving Juliet a side hug. "You guys were great."

"I couldn't agree more," Mrs. Chang said with a smile.

"Yeah, that was tight yo," Mr. Abrams said.

"Dad, never say that again," Michael said, staring at his dad. I looked at my dads, who both seemed to be their normal happy selves again as well.

"We were talking about having everyone over some time next weekend for a little 'get pumped for Regionals' party. Sound like fun?" Dad asked, which received a big cheer from the Old New Directions and the New New Directions.

"Excellent. I'll Facebook invite you guys," Daddy said, sounding excited and something else. "We do have to go though. I'll see you all around. Ready kids?"

"Yeah," Harry said, also trying to read the situation. After some quick goodbyes we followed our dads out to the Navigator and headed home.

"Did you guys see that lady standing near the door during the performance? That was kind of weird," I said, watching the road in front of us. I noticed Dad's knuckles tighten on the steering wheel and Daddy give an irritated sigh, but neither of them said anything.

"Yeah, that was weird Katy," Harry said… Wait, why does he seem to know what's going on? Why does everyone know what's going on but me?

"Did you guys know her?"

"No," Dad said quickly. I took that as a 'yes but we aren't going to talk about it', and stayed quiet the rest of the ride home. I wonder who that could've been to piss my dads off that badly.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I had an anonymous reviewer ask if there could be more Old New Directions reminiscing, and I wanted to answer them, so yeah. For the most part, the story is about Katy and Harry, so there isn't going to be much, but there will be a big Regionals party at the Hummel-Anderson household, and there will be reminiscing in that, but other than that, there won't be too much of it. Sorry, I just want this story to mostly be about the kids. : ) Thanks for all of the reviews/alerts/favorites! You guys rock! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Katy

_I was running out of the auditorium, following the woman in the long black coat as she walked away, her heels clicking. _

_"Wait!" I yelled while my feet smacked against the pavement as I tried to catch up to her. When I did, I grabbed onto her coat and spun her around, only to see where her face should be, complete nothingness._

I flew up from my bed with a jolt, sweating and shaking from my dream. I crawled out of my bed with shaky legs and walked down the hallway to my dads' room. I went to grab the doorknob until I saw that there was a sticky note on the door. We'd come up with a code that sticky note meant "do not enter" after Harry walked in on them in a compromising position. I don't know exactly what had happened, but they all said to just drop it.

Instead of risking walking in on anything, I walked to the room across from theirs and peeked in. "Harry?" I whispered into his room. "Are you awake?" He didn't answer, so I walked into his room, closing the door behind me, and tip toed to his bed. He was sleeping, drooling all over his pillow that he was hugging like a teddy bear. I scooted him over a little and climbed into his bed, snuggling up next to him.

"Katy?" he whispered. "It's two in the morning. What are you doing in here?" he asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and moving his pillow so we could share it, giving himself the drool covered side.

"I had a bad dream and the sticky note is on the door," I whispered. Harry sat up, snapping on his lamp, and blinked himself awake. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay. Here, how about I make us some hot chocolate?" he asked, giving me a tired smile. I nodded and followed him as into the kitchen, both of us making sure to be very quiet. He pulled two mugs out of the cabinets and filled them with milk. He put them in the microwave and dug out the mix as quietly as he could before joining me at the kitchen table. "What was your dream about?"

"I dreamt that I was chasing that lady who was in the auditorium. And then once I caught up with her, she had like a black hole where her face was… It was scarier than it sounds," I said. He looked at me with the same worried face Dad has, where his eyebrows get furrowed and the corner of his lip goes down. Before he could say anything, he looked over and saw the microwave was about to beep, and stopped it before it could. He mixed our hot chocolate and put the mugs on the coffee table in the living room. I followed behind him, curling up on the couch when we got out there.

"Why is that bothering you so much?" he asked, handing me my cup and settling down next to me.

"I feel like I knew her Harry. The way she was staring at me… it was like she wanted to hug me or something… I think she was our mom," I said, looking at him. His face was unreadable as he took a sip of his hot chocolate. "What do you think?"

"I don't know Katy," was all he said. I stared at him, looking into his hazel eyes. He was lying. He knew something.

"What are you lying about Harry? What do you know?" I asked, not raising my voice about a whisper, but showing that I wanted to know what he knew.

"That was our mom," he said quietly, after a few minutes of silence. I felt dizzy and sick, and more than anything I was kicking myself. She was here, in the auditorium of my high school, and I didn't even get to say hello to her. Why didn't Dad or Daddy stop her? Did they not want me to meet her? "Katy, don't think about it. It'll only drive you crazy."

So, to help me not think about it, Harry turned on Tangled and let me sing along with it quietly until I fell asleep on the couch with my barely touched hot chocolate and dreams of me meeting my mom.

* * *

><p>Harry<p>

"Did you two sleep down here?" Dad asked when he came downstairs in the morning to go to church. I opened my eyes and stretched as much as I could with Katy still kind of on top of me. I gently pulled her off and left her on the couch.

"Yeah, Katy had a nightmare," I answered, cleaning up the hot chocolate that was barely touched. "Dad… what happened while we were backstage yesterday?"

"What do you mean?" he asked while he put coffee on and pulled out his box of cereal.

"When we came back from our performance, everyone seemed kind of…. Off. Like something had happened," I said, watching his face. He nodded, mostly to himself and turned around to face me.

"Your mother showed up," he said so quietly that I had to lean in to hear him. "After Kurt and I both had contacted her and told her not to come. While you were backstage, she begged to see both of you, like we'd originally planned, but we told her that we were done playing her mind games and that it'd be better if she just left. So she did. I'm sorry if you had wanted to meet her… but I think it'd be better to leave it as a 'when you're older and can do it on your own' thing."

"I don't want to meet her," I said under my breath. "All she did really was bring me into this world because you and Dad wanted me, you know? It's not like when you have a mom and a dad who'd been together and had you out of their love for each other, but more like she had me out of your and dad's love for each other."

My dad smiled at me, realizing I finally understood, and gave me a quick pat on the back. He looked over at Katy on the couch and then back at me.

"What kind of nightmare did she have that sent her out here?" he asked while he pulled coffee mugs from the cabinet. I judged in my mind whether I should tell the truth or not, but I couldn't really see a way out of it.

"She had a nightmare about our mom. It was really bothering her and she wanted to know who mom was, so I... I told her," I answered. Dad froze and looked at me.

"How'd she react?" he asked, stopping everything he was doing so he could listen.

"I couldn't really tell. She seemed really upset, but she didn't burst into tears or anything," I answered. "I just didn't know what to do."

"It's okay. I'll talk to her when I get back," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"Okay, sorry," I said, now realizing that was a really stupid of me. Dad just smiled at me.

"I have to go wake your dad up. I'll be right back," he said, running upstairs.

"Wait, Dad's going to church with you?" I asked, completely taken by surprise. When I was growing up, Dad (B) would go to church every Sunday and Dad (K) stayed home. They both had their different religious views and respected them enough to let each other choose how they spent their Sundays. We also got to choose whether or not we went with Dad to church or not. Sometimes I did, but I'm still not sure what I believe.

"Yeah, I bribed him with going to the Lima Bean after," he said as he headed upstairs. That made a lot more sense.

When the coffee was finished brewing, I poured myself a cup and Dad (B) a cup, since I knew Dad (K) would probably want to sleep through the sermon. When they both came back downstairs, Dad (K) was rattling off all the emergency numbers again, even though I use to be home alone with Katy all the time. Then they were out the door like that.

**Jackie: **Do you want to go anywhere before or after homecoming?

I stared at the text, not really sure what to say because I didn't really know. I did know one thing: I really like Jackie. At first I wasn't sure because I didn't know her, but the more I talk to her, the more I like her…

**Harry: **We can go somewhere. As long as it isn't Breadstixs.

**Jackie: **That eliminates a lot of options :P

I was about to text her back when I heard someone knock at the door. I looked over at Katy, who was still asleep, then walked over to answer it. I opened the door to Rachel Berry.

"My dads aren't home," I said quickly, staring at her. Katy had her eyes.

"Harry?" she said, staring at me.

"I said my dads aren't home," I spoke up, still looking at her. I was a little bit taller than her, but not by much. I guess I got the short gene from both her and Dad.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked, ignoring what I said. I nodded, swallowing a few times to get myself ready for this.

"You're my biological mom, I know that, but my little sister doesn't and she's sleeping right now. I don't want her waking up and leaving me to explain this," I said. "I think it'd be best if you just leave."

She stared at me, obviously hurt. I guess she'd expected to knock on the door and for us to run into her arms and tell her how much we loved her or something, and maybe that's what would've happened if I hadn't talked to Dad (K) after I heard him on the phone with her, but the longer I stared at her, the more I realized that I didn't really need to meet her. It was like staring at a total stranger with the same eyes as my sister.

"Okay Harry, tell your dads I stopped by," she said, turning on her heels and walking towards the cab that she had waiting outside. I closed the door and didn't even watch as she left, making the decision that it'd be in her best interest if my dads didn't know about her impromptu visit.

* * *

><p>Katy<p>

I didn't want to see either of my dads. I was actually happy to find out that they weren't home when I woke up. I'm not talking to either of them and I'm definitely not talking to Harry. To avoid contact, I closed myself up in my room and resorted to writing in that stupid journal.

Dear Stupid Journal,

I hate my family. I hate Harry for telling me that my mom was in the same room as me and I didn't get to meet her. I hate Daddy for not stopping her from leaving so I could meet her. Most of all, I hate Dad. He probably didn't stop her because he didn't want her taking away from his parentness or whatever, which is stupid. He isn't really my real dad anyways, so why should I even listen to him?

I felt sick as soon as I wrote that down. It's true, I'm not technically related to my dad, but he's always been here for me. He's probably only been here for me because of Daddy though, because he loves him.

I was pulled from my hateful thoughts by a knock on my door. "Whoever you are, I'm not speaking with you!" I yelled, not liking that my voice cracked and made my yell sound weaker. I still heard the door open anyways, even though my back was to it.

"Katy?" Dad said, closing the door behind him. "I think we need to talk."

I didn't say anything to him, just stared at the wall with my arms crossed. I could hear the rustling of paper. Did he really write down what he wanted to say? He sat down on my bed next to me, holding an envelope.

"I know you're feeling really upset right now, maybe even a little betrayed," he started; fidgeting his hands and making the paper rustle again. "But I want you to know that your Daddy loves you a lot. And I love you too." I snorted when he said he loved me, which make him pull away a bit before he continued. "I know, you're thinking 'how could you love me? I'm not even your biological daughter', but Katy, I truly do love you, and I don't care if you're biologically mine or not because I see pieces of a person I love very much inside of you every day, and even if I didn't, I will always see you as my daughter."

I just kept glaring at the wall. I wasn't buying it. Not a single lick of it. But, I really wanted to. I really really wanted to. He let out a little nervous chuckle.

"The day you were born, and finally everyone had time to relax and catch their breath, I wrote this for you," he said, opening the envelope. "It's a poem, and we were planning on giving it to you when you grew up and had kids of your own, but I think now is a time better than ever." He tried to hand it to me, but I just kept glaring at the wall. "How about I read it to you? It's called If I Should Have a Daughter." He cleared his throat and started reading the paper.

_"If I should have a daughter…Instead of "Dad", she's gonna call me "Point B." Because that way, she knows that no matter what happens, at least she can always find her way to me. And I'm going to paint the solar system on the backs of her hands so that she has to learn the entire universe before she can say "Oh, I know that like the back of my hand."_

_And she's gonna learn that this life will hit you, hard, in the face, wait for you to get back up just so it can kick you in the stomach. But getting the wind knocked out of you is the only way to remind your lungs how much they like the taste of air. There is hurt, here, that cannot be fixed by band-aids or poetry, so the first time she realizes that Wonder-woman isn't coming, I'll make sure she knows she doesn't have to wear the cape all by herself. Because no matter how wide you stretch your fingers, your hands will always be too small to catch all the pain you want to heal. Believe me, I've tried._

_And "Baby," I'll tell her "don't keep your nose up in the air like that, I know that trick, I've done it a million times, you're just smelling for smoke so you can follow the trail back to a burning house so you can find the boy who lost everything in the fire to see if you can save him. Or else, find the boy who lit the fire in the first place to see if you can change him."_

_But I know that she will anyway, so instead I'll always keep an extra supply of chocolate and rain boots nearby, 'cause there is no heartbreak that chocolate can't fix. Okay, there's a few heartbreaks chocolate can't fix. But that's what the rain boots are for, because rain will wash away everything if you let it._

_I want her to look at the world through the underside of a glass bottom boat, to look through a microscope at the galaxies that exist on the pin point of a human mind. Because that's how my parents taught me. That there'll be days like this, "There'll be days like this my momma said" when you open your hands to catch and wind up with only blisters and bruises. When you step out of the phone booth and try to fly and the very people you wanna save are the ones standing on your cape. When your boots will fill with rain and you'll be up to your knees in disappointment and those are the very days you have all the more reason to say "thank you," 'cause there is nothing more beautiful than the way the ocean refuses to stop kissing the shoreline no matter how many times it's sent away._

_You will put the "wind" in win some lose some, you will put the "star" in starting over and over, and no matter how many land mines erupt in a minute be sure your mind lands on the beauty of this funny place called life._

_And yes, on a scale from one to over-trusting I am pretty damn naive but I want her to know that this world is made out of sugar. It can crumble so easily but don't be afraid to stick your tongue out and taste it._

_"Baby," I'll tell her "remember your daddy is a worrier but your papa is a warrior and you are the girl with small hands and big eyes who never stops asking for more."_

_Remember that good things come in threes and so do bad things and always apologize when you've done something wrong but don't you ever apologize for the way your eyes refuse to stop shining._

_Your voice is small but don't ever stop singing and when they finally hand you heartbreak, slip hatred and war under your door and offer you hand-outs on street corners of cynicism and defeat, you tell them that they really ought to meet your father."_

I broke my giant brick wall and looked at my dad, who was staring at the paper still, remembering the day he wrote it for me and all the feelings he felt.

"You really wrote that for me?" I asked, taking the paper gently from him and reading it, absorbing all of what was in it. He nodded and wrapped an arm around me.

"Katy, I do love you and I mean every word of that poem now more than ever," he said, squeezing me tight to his side. I leaned my head on his shoulder and reread it for a second time.

"Thank you Dad," I said, kissing his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too Baby," he said, smiling. He left me to sit in my room and gather my thoughts, which involved reading this poem over and over before pinning it on my cork board near my desk. Then I went into my journal and ripped out the page I'd written before he came in and shredded it to pieces, since those words shouldn't have been written in the first place. That lady couldn't be anything compared to my dad.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: That poem is called If I Should Have A Daughter by Sarah Kay. I changed a few words to fit the situation and the writer, but it's a great poem and she does an awesome job performing it. Here's a link, if you're interested (just delete spaces)<strong>

**http**** :/ www. Youtube .com /watch ?v =qt 2J Jyd qtgQ**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Was jamming to RuPaul's album Champion while writing this. Lol, that's like the only dancy music I like other than Gaga and Katy Perry. Highly recommend it. This chapter is also mostly focused on Harry, just because he has a date and more things happen with him than with Katy. This chapter takes place a week after the last one (most time jumps won't be told about in the A.N., but I thought this was necessary since the last chapter was kind of heavy and it'd take at least a week for them to begin to get over all that happened in it) and pictures of the dresses are posted on my tumblr. http:/ tsaycresent .tumblr .com/ ^-^ Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Katy

"So we're just meeting there right?" I asked Puck on the phone while Daddy curled my hair.

"Yeah, and we're thinking about going to Breadstixs after, if everyone's hungry. So bring money," Puck said, trying to sound aloof but excitement still creeping into her voice.

"Okay, I'll see you then. Bye," I said, hanging up the phone and looking at my hair's progress. Almost all of my hair was in small, tight ringlet curls. Once they were all curled, my Daddy pulled them up into a pony tail and tied a pink ribbon around the pony tail holder.

"Like it?" he asked, handing me a hand mirror so I could look at the back.

"It's perfect," I said with a smile, hugging my daddy. He's better than most of my friends mothers when it comes to hair. "So, Puck said that we're all meeting at the school and that we might go to Breadstix after."

"That's fine. Lindsey should be here to pick you up soon. Be careful. Don't do anything stupid. And please do not bring home a biker boy," he said, giving me a hug. "Now, pictures."

"Gah, do I have to?" I whined, following him out of my room and into the living room.

"After all the time I spent on that hair, yes you do," he said, turning on the digital camera. "Now smile… Come on Katy, I know you smile better than that."

After much coaxing, I smiled for a few pictures, praying that Lindsey would show up soon. She didn't show up in time for me to skip out on getting pictures with my brother, who actually didn't look like a greaseball for once.

"Wow, your hair looks actually okay for once," I teased. He just stuck his tongue out at me and posed for some pictures, knowing full well that he was in for a lot more when Jackie showed up.

When the doorbell rang, Harry and I raced each other to it, him beating me because I was in heels. "Oh hey Lindsey, you look nice," he said. Lindsey was wearing what looked like a plain black dress with a lace cover up thing over it. It did look really nice on her. Her hair was down and she had a hair band in with a giant rose on it.

"Ready to go Katy?" she asked, flinching at how pink my outfit was.

"Yeah, Dad we're leaving!" I yelled, running out the door with Lindsey.

"Make good choices!" he yelled back. We just laughed as we got into Lindsey's little hybrid car.

"Are you excited for your first homecoming?" Lindsey asked as she pulled out of my driveway. She reached over and turned off her death metal so she could hear me talk.

"Yeah, I think it's going to be a lot of fun," I said, my foot bobbing up and down with excitement.

"Good, just be careful. A lot of people get buzzed before they come, and act really stupid," she warned as she pulled into an apartment complex and honked her horn. Puck ran over to the car, having to move very daintily because if she didn't she'd be arrested for indecent exposure. Her dress was bright red with a flowered shoulder strap and was very very short.

"Do I look cheap?" she asked when she scooted into the back seat of the car.

"A little bit," I admitted. I don't think she would've looked so bad if she wasn't wearing bright red lipstick and very bright blue eyeshadow.

"Good, that's what I'm going for," she said, adding more lipstick while she looked in a compact. Lindsey just rolled her eyes as we headed off to the school. When we got out of the car, we found Michael and Juliet waiting for us outside.

"We thought we should all go in together, since we're all each other's dates," Juliet said with a smile as we all walked in. She was wearing a green dress that kind of reminded me of Tinkerbell. That might be because her hair was up in a bun though.

"Ready for the best homecoming ever?" Michael asked. We all cheered as we handed in our tickets and went inside.

* * *

><p>Harry<p>

"Dad, we're going to be late," I said after Dad (K) took another picture of Jackie and me.

"Alright, alright," Dad (K) said, putting his camera down. He gave me a hug, followed by a hug from Dad (B). "Make good choices. Don't do anything stupid. No drinking. No sex. No driving recklessly. And have fun."

"Ha, how are we supposed to when you said we can't do any of the fun stuff?" I asked, making Mrs. Jones's eyes pop out of her head. "I'm kidding."

"You better take good care of my girl. I gave her pepper spray, just warning you," she said, giving me the 'I'll kick your ass white boy' look.

"Mama, stop it. You're scaring him," Jackie said, looping her arm through mine. "Bye!"

"Bye guys!" Dad (B) said as we walked out of the house. We walked in a comfortable silence into the Navigator and I started driving to the school.

"Your dads are really nice," she said as we drove away. "Sorry about my mom… This is my first date ever and she's freaking out."

"This is your first date?" I asked, but then realized that probably sounded rude. "I can't imagine no one wanting to date you." That sounded better.

"Yeah, well… My mom says I have too big of a personality for some people," she said, staring out the window.

"You'd love New York then. It's full of big personalities," I said. She just smiled and nodded.

"I've always wanted to go there, but I haven't gotten the chance. I thought this year I could because we actually look like we could go to Nationals… but since my parents broke up, money's been tight," she said, sighing.

"I'm really sorry about that. That really has to suck," I said. She'd told me about the situation before, since I'd heard her mom mention it to my dad. They broke up the summer of her freshman year because her mom caught him cheating on her. It was pretty bad, like, plates being thrown at each other bad.

"It does, but I don't want to talk about it. Let's just have fun tonight," she said, grinning. I nodded in agreement and parked the car wherever I could fit it, since there weren't that many parking spaces. "Oh, by the way, I don't think I've ever seen your hair look so…"

"Not crazy?" I tried, which gained a nod and a laugh. "Yeah, it's practically cemented to my head."

"I'm sure that'll change. It's always really hot in the gym," she said, her hand brushing against mine as we gave the teacher running the door our tickets.

"Well, Dad used all that hair gel for nothing," I said as I grabbed her hand and lead her into the gym. It was as cheesy as TV homecomings are: basically the gym with the lights off except those cheap colored lights you can buy at a novelty shop. There was an actual D.J (which surprised me a bit) and a table with tons of bottled waters. Besides that, there were a few tables to sit down at and tons of people dancing everywhere.

We found a two chairs and Jackie kicked her shoes off and put them there with her purse. "Let's go dance white boy."

"Alright, but I can't dance," I warned as she dragged me into the giant blob of people.

"That's okay," she said as we bobbed around to the music, not really dancing. "Oh my God."

"What?" I asked, looking where she was staring. There was Puck, grinding with Michael.

"Oh my God," I said, looking away, secretly happy that it wasn't my sister grinding with Michael. "I think I just saw more of Puck than I ever wanted to see."

"I hear ya."

* * *

><p>Katy<p>

"I think I'm going to puke," I mumbled to Juliet and Lindsey as we watched Puck and Michael practically have sex on the dance floor.

"Yeah, I know," Lindsey said back, grabbing her second bottle of water off the table. "At least your brother and Jackie aren't grinding."

"Yeah," I sighed, looking around for the two of them. I couldn't find them, but I did see Zack and Paula with their group of football players and cheerleaders. I was going to go over and say hi, but I knew better. I didn't want to embarrass Zack. "Well, we can't just lean on the wall all day! Let's go dance," I grabbed Lindsey and Juliet by the arms and dragged them onto the floor. None of us were particularly good at dancing, but we basically just jumped around and had fun. We ditched our heels pretty quickly, that's for sure.

"Cover girl, put the bass in your walk," I sang, making my best RuPaul voice. I was practically raised watching RuPaul's Drag Race, so I could sing every word to that song while we jumped around.

"That's ridiculous," Lindsey yelled over the music when the next song came on. It was some Lady Gaga song. You'd think that the school would've hired a DJ with up to date music.

"Oh my God, you should see the video of our parents performing this song," Lindsey said. "Your dad is intense."

"Which one?" I asked, still dancing along.

"The tall one. He's in heels," she said over the music. I nodded, not surprised in the slightest. This sounded like a song he'd like.

"Hey girls!" Puck said, wrapping an arm around Juliet.

"Hey, so you're done practically raping Michael?" Lindsey asked.

"Not quite. We're leaving. See you guys later!" she called, wrapping an arm around Michael's waist as they walked out. Michael looked really freaked out.

"Well there's one person losing the v card tonight," Lindsey said under her breath. Just as she mumbled that, a slower song came on. "Ready for our small single lady circle of awesome?"

With that, we all wrap our arms around each other and made a small circle, swaying along to the song.

* * *

><p>Harry.<p>

"Do you…uh, want to dance?" I asked when I heard the guitar chords of I Will Follow You into the Dark by Death Cab For Cutie start playing. Jackie smiled at me, a blush creeping up her neck, and took my hand. I took that as a yes.

Now, slow dancing with a girl is something that has always escaped me. I'm never really sure where to put my hands or what to do, but Jackie seemed to have an idea of what she was doing. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kind of swayed gently to the music. Hesitantly, I put my hands on her waist and swayed along.

"You're dancing with me like you'd dance with your grandma," she said quietly, moving closer so my arms were more around her.

"Sorry, I'm new to this," I confessed. When did we resort to whispers?

"Me too, but that's okay. We can learn together," she said, resting her head on my shoulder, making me blush even more than I might've been already. Jackie was about as tall as me with me wearing shoes and her not, but she made up for me being short and was still able to lean on me, which I considered a plus. "You are really sweet Harry. I'm so glad you came to Lima, even if you do hate it."

"You're making me hate it a lot less," I said back, moving one of my hands to her back as we danced. Once the song was over, there were a few more upbeat jumpy ones, which involved us dancing around like crazy people again, but then it started getting a little late. "Want to go to the Lima Bean and get coffee?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"That sounds perfect. This place is starting to get too hot," she admitted, fanning herself a little with her hand. I grabbed her purse and her shoes for her, handing her her shoes as we walked out of the dance, hand in hand. We didn't get out of the lobby unscathed though. The same football players from the incident were in the hallway, drinking slushies. We were too involved in the fact that we were holding hands to notice in time to block ourselves from the slushy mess.

I wanted to freak out again, especially after seeing the look on Jackie's face. She looked like someone had just slapped her. But, I remembered what my dads said to me when they talked to me after the whole ordeal in the hallway. Sometimes it's better to just make a comment than to start a fight.

"Don't be upset Jackie. They're only doing that to make up for their small egos and even smaller penises," I said, making her burst out into one of her giant laughs that made my heart skip. "Want to stop at my house and get cleaned up before we go?"

"That's probably a good idea. I'm freezing," she said, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I have a jacket in the car you can wear," I said, taking her hand again and walking her out to the Navigator. I grabbed my black jacket from the back and gave it to her to wear.

"Thanks Harry," she said, using it as more of a blanket so she wouldn't get corn syrup in the sleeves. When we got back to my house, both of my dads were sitting in the living room with Mrs. Jones, laughing and chatting still.

"Katy is that you?" Dad (B) asked from the living room. I hung the keys up on the key loop and stood in the entry way so I wouldn't track slushie through the house.

"No, it's Harry and Jackie. We're going to go to the Lima Bean, but first we've got to change our clothes," I called. "Do we have anything Jackie can wear?"

"I didn't think to pack anything," Jackie said under her breath. "That was stupid of me."

"It's cool. We shouldn't have to expect something like that," I said quietly to her, even though I knew she'd been talking to herself and not to me.

"What happened?" Dad (K) asked, sounding pissed as he, Dad, and Mrs. Jones came into the entryway.

"We got slushied on our way out. It really isn't that big of a deal," I said, even though my white shirt was now purple from the grape slushie. "At least they were nice enough to pick a flavor that matched our colors." Jackie let out another laugh.

"Do you want me to run home and get you something to wear?" Mrs. Jones asked Jackie.

"That's okay. I can just go like this," she said, holding her hair so it wouldn't drip on the ground. Dad (K) already disappeared, probably on the hunt for towels.

"You are not going like that. You're dripping," Mrs. Jones said. "I'll be right back. You two hold tight." With that, she was out the front door and into her car, headed back to their house. Jackie just rolled her eyes at her mom.

"So, besides the slushie attack, did you guys have fun?" Dad (B) asked. We both nodded but didn't get to go into detail since Dad (K) came back with towels for us to dry off with.

"If you two want, you can wash your hair out in the sink upstairs. Just try not to drip on the carpet," Dad (K) said as he handed us the last of the towels. We took that opportunity, hurrying upstairs to the master bathroom.

"You can go first. I'll go get a change of clothes from my room," I said, escaping off to my room to change out of my seeping wet clothes. I felt absolutely disgusting once I got them all off, my skin still sticky from the syrup, but I tried to get most of it off with a towel and a half full water bottle that was in my room from a few nights ago. Then, I changed into some pants and grabbed a t shirt that I could put on after I washed out my hair. "Is it coming out?"

"Yeah, I got it all ou-"she cut off when she looked at me.

"What? Is there like a giant bug on me or something?" I asked, feeling really self conscious.

"Huh? Oh no," she blushed and looked away. "Nevermind." So, I never minded and stuck my head in the sink, trying to wash out the sticky with a little shampoo, even though my hair would be a giant floof ball after this. Sometime while I was doing that, Mrs. Jones came upstairs with a new outfit for Jackie and they both disappeared somewhere.

"Is it all coming out?" Dad (K) asked while he stood in the doorway.

"Pretty much. It'd probably be easier with straight hair," I said I as pulled my head out of the sink and dried off my hair. It was at least 3 times bigger than normal. "Oh dear God."

"Well, luckily I don't think Jackie will mind," he said, tossing me my shirt that was on the floor. "You might want to hurry up. The Lima Bean closes in an hour."

"Right," I said, yanking the shirt over my head and running downstairs. Jackie was waiting on the last step, wearing comfortable looking jeans and a plain blue shirt. She looked behind her when she heard me running down the steps like a herd of elephants. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go," she said, getting up off the step and following me out to the car after quick goodbye's to our family. Then we were off to the Lima Bean, a place that held a standing tradition in our family as a place to fall in love.

* * *

><p>Katy<p>

"I'm home!" I called into the house, kicking my shoes off. Both of my dads emerged from the living room with Jackie's mom, looking me up and down. "What?"

"You didn't get slushied?" Dad asked. I shook my head.

"No, why? Did Harry?" I asked. He nodded. "Wow, those douchebags!"

"Hey, language," Daddy said, giving me the scary glare.

"Sorry. What jerks!" I corrected, throwing my shoes into the closet near the front door. "I can't believe they get away with that stuff."

"Well, they won't be. We called the school and they said they're going to take care of it," Dad said. "Anyways, did you have fun?"

"Kind of," I said under my breath. The truth was, I didn't have very much fun. It was mostly just Juliet and I after Lindsey went to hang out with her friends in the jazz band, and I love Juliet but she's so quiet that she's kind of hard to hang out with. "It wasn't what I expected."

"Not quite like the movies huh?" Daddy asked, walking back to the living room with everyone. I followed and sat down on the couch.

"It wouldn't have been so bad if Puck and Michael hadn't run off to do God knows what. Paula and Zack did too," I said, instantly realizing what I just said.

"What?" Daddy said, standing up and practically running to the phone.

"Whoa, Kurt, boy, sit down," Jackie's mom said. "I know we don't want a repeat of your sophomore year, but it isn't our place to say anything. We don't even know if that's what their doing."

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked, staring at them. They all gave each other looks but then figured they'd have to tell me now that I know there is something.

"Okay, but don't tell Aunt Quinn I told you," Daddy started. "My sophomore year of high school, your Aunt Quinn got pregnant and Puck's dad was the father."

"What?" Now it was my turn to freak out. "No way! Puck's dad has a Mohawk. I can't even imagine Aunt Quinn with anyone but Uncle Finn."

"Well, it did happen. Of course, they were still in high school, so they put the girl up for adoption, but yeah, so no sex until you're at least 39!" Daddy said, making Dad and Jackie's Mom laugh. After hearing that, I don't think I'll want sex until I'm 39.


	11. Chapter 10 Part 1

**Author's Note: Had my first day of school today and realized how crazy my schedule is going to be this year, meaning that there will not be updates every day on this. However, if I don't update this a day, I will update the small story that stemmed from this, If I Should Have A Daughter, I**

**promise. So go check that out if you want. : )I had to divide this chapter into 2 parts so it wouldn't be crazy long. Here's part 1 :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Part 1<p>

Katy

"Regionals is coming up guys, and I know that we did have a successful invitational, which makes us feel safe, but we have to stay on our game," Mr. Shue said, clicking his dry erase marker. "So, since the last time I took a glee club to Nationals, one thing that really helped with their dancing, singing, and stage presence was being comfortable in their own skins, even with parts of them that they didn't like, and also being comfortable and trusting of their own teammates, I'm bringing back one of my old lessons."

"Oh God, I hope we don't have to perform Push It," Lindsey muttered to me. I have no idea what that is, but it sounds scary.

"Not quite. We'll be performing the anthem of self acceptance and self love, Born This Way by Lady Gaga," he announced, getting some excited whoops from some and annoyed sighs from Harry and I. That's the song Daddy sings in the shower. We really don't want to perform that. "But wait, there's another part to this. For our costumes for this number, which is a possible selection for regionals, you will get plain white shirts, and using this scanner, you will scan a word that represents the part of yourself that you might not like but that makes you who you are onto the shirt."

Everyone looked around the room, trying to judge who would say what and worrying about what they were going to put on it.

"Now, don't look so afraid guys. The point is that usually the thing we like the least about ourselves is what makes us who we are and special, so don't hold back. Come up and get your shirt and your sheet music," he said, gesturing to the pile of white shirts with music on top of them.

"But Mr. Shue, what if there isn't something we don't like about ourselves?" I asked. It's true, I love who I am and I wouldn't want to change a thing. Why should I start thinking too hard about it now?

"It doesn't have to be something you don't like about yourself. It's more of something that… defines you, or a big part of your personality that makes you who you are. Do you understand?" he asked. I smiled and nodded, even though I still didn't quite know what I was going to write on mine. I just went up and got my shirt like everyone else, scanning through my music to see if I had a solo. No, no solo this time around, but Puck, Lindsey, and Jackie got one. So did Michael.

"For the rest of the time, you guys can stay in here and brainstorm ideas or you can leave early, just make sure that by the end of the week you guys have your shirts ready, and come ready to practice on choreography and vocals tomorrow," Mr. Shue said before escaping into his office to grade our Spanish quizzes from today. I trotted over to Harry and Jackie who were sitting in a more secluded corner of the choir room.

"Oh hey Katy. We're going to Jackie's house, so can you tell dad that?" Harry said, standing up and grabbing his music and shirt off the floor.

"Yeah sure. What are you doing for your shirt? I don't know what to put on mine, so I was hoping for an example?" I asked, sounding a little more anxious than I'd like to come off as.

"I'm thinking either something about my temper, height or crazy ass hair," he said, pulling one of his curls.

"What about you Jackie?" I asked. She looked kind of flustered.

"I'm not quite sure yet," she said, but I knew she was lying and just didn't want to tell me. I had an excellent sense of the truth.

"Okay, well, I'll see you guys later," I said, walking away and sitting next to Puck, who was looking over her music. "What are you thinking about putting on your shirt?"

"I'm thinking something like 'horny' or 'easy' or 'whore'," she said offhand as she looked over her music.

"Isn't that… kind of mean?" I asked. "Why not something like 'badass' or 'judgey'?" I tried, not wanting her to put something mean on her shirt.

"I don't think judgey is a word. Maybe I'll just put bitch on it and call it a day," she said, looking up at me. "What about you K.B?"

"I don't know yet," I confessed. "I mean, I know I have a lot of qualities that make me who I am, but I can't think of one in particular that stands out from the rest."

"You have all week," she said. "What about you Juliet?"

"I'm thinking… mousey," she said, looking up at Puck.

"That's a good one. You are kind of mousey, in a good way," Puck said, trying to be nice. "What about you Lindsey?"

"Would it be cheap to put Asian on it?" she asked. We all replied with a choir of 'yes'. "Okay… then I don't know."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one. What about you guys?" I asked Zack, Paula and their crew.

"Giant," Zack said, smiling his dopey grin.

"Gossip," Paula said, her voice practically monotone.

"Nameless," one of the football players said. Wow, that was appropriate since I had no clue what his name was. The other football player said "can't sing" which made most of us wonder why he was even here and Paula's wingman said "Conformist" which is another one that completely fits.

"Where'd Michael go?" Juliet asked, looking around. Puck got an angry aura to her at the mention of his name. They haven't been even looking at each other since homecoming. I don't know what exactly went down between the two of them, but I don't think it was good.

"Who cares," Puck muttered, crossing her arms. "I'm out. I can do this at home," she said, getting up. "See ya'll tomorrow."

"Jeez, what's her problem?" Lindsey asked, even though we were all thinking the same thing.

* * *

><p>Harry<p>

"Why won't you tell me?" I asked Jackie as we sat on her bedroom floor. Her mom was still at work (which my dads didn't exactly know), so we had the whole house to ourselves. Normally that'd be dangerous with couples, but we haven't even kissed yet, so there wasn't anything for them to be worried about.

"Because," she trailed off. I've been begging her for the past 10 minutes to tell me what she wants to put on her shirt, but she keeps saying no.

"You're going to have to show it to the whole glee club anyways, so I don't see why not," I said, trying to persuade her. She looked down for a second but then looked up at me.

"Yeah, but I don't want to mess this up, whatever this is that we have," she admitted, looking at her hands. We didn't exactly know what we had since I haven't formally asked her to be my girlfriend yet, but I really want to. I think now would be a good time.

"I promise it won't," I said. "I've actually been wanting to ask you something."

"I think I know where you're going, but can I go first?" she asked. I nodded, surprised since she'd been so eager not to tell me. "Since my dad and mom broke up, I've had a lot of… commitment issues and issues with guys in general… Remember how I told you that I never went on a date until homecoming? That was because… I'm afraid to get attached to someone. It absolutely killed my mom Harry, and I don't want that to happen to me… I have a feeling you're about to ask me if I'll be your girlfriend… and I really want to but…"

"You're scared I'll hurt you," I finished. She finally got the guts to look up at me, which made it so I could see all of the pain she had from this. "I get it Jackie."

"So, I'm going to put on my shirt 'commitment issues'," she said firmly. I half smiled at her. "But, I still want to keep going out with you Harry… I mean, I really really like you a lot and you're so funny and smart and good at drawing, but I'm just afraid."

"Jackie, I really like you too," I admitted, feeling my heart dancing around in my chest. "And if you aren't comfortable with being boyfriend and girlfriend yet, I'm okay with that…"

"It's not like I don't want to," she added, obviously feeling bad.

"You just aren't ready. I get it. Just not now, but maybe in the near future."

"Exactly," she said, sounding like a huge weight had just been lifted off her chest. "Thank you so much Harry for getting it."

"It's no problem Jackie," I said, giving her a friendly pat on the knee and a smile. She took a deep breath and put her stuff aside.

"Let's go do something less stressful," she said, standing up. I couldn't agree with that idea more.

* * *

><p>Katy<p>

"Bye guys!" I called to my friends as they walked towards the parking lot and I walked towards my dad's room. We still never found Michael, but Lindsey said that he might've gone home, so I wasn't worried. I found out differently when I got to my dad's room though.

Through the window I could see Michael and my dad, talking. Michael was crying, like seriously crying. His face was all red and puffy, and he was using a tissue that my dad had just handed to him. Dad was telling him something, moving his hands around a lot while he was talking, but it didn't help me with trying to figure out what exactly he was saying.

After watching them talk for five minutes or so, I knocked cautiously on the door. Dad turned around and saw me standing there. He walked over to the door and opened it for me.

"Hey Katy, are you ready to go?" he asked. Michael had his back facing me, taking a few tissues and cleaning himself up.

"Yeah," I said, trying to not stare at Michael, so I wouldn't make him uncomfortable.

"Okay, we're taking Michael home too. Are you ready Michael?" he asked. As soon as he asked, Michael turned around, looking quite a bit better. He nodded and followed us out to the Navigator. The drive to the Abrams house was an awkwardly quiet one, full of everyone staring out some kind of window. The only talking involved was when Michael would tell my dad to turn down a certain street. "Do you need me to go in and tell your parents why you're so late?"

"No, they aren't home yet," Michael said, opening the car door.

"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" Dad asked, sounding uncomfortable with leaving him here.

"Yeah, I'm home alone a lot. Thanks for everything Mr. Anderson," he said, sounding really tired.

"It isn't a problem Michael. If you need anything, you have my number. Don't hesitate to call," he said. With that, Michael closed the door and went into his empty house, leaving my dad to sigh before pulling out of his driveway. "I hope he'll be okay."

"What happened?" I asked. Dad glanced at me in the rearview mirror and then back at the road.

"I don't think I can tell you Katy. It's a matter of Michael's privacy. Just try and be a friend to him. He's going through a tough time," Dad said, ending that conversation. "So you guys are doing Born This Way?"

"Yeah, but I have no idea what I'm going to put on my shirt. What did you put on yours?" I asked, staring at my white shirt.

"I wasn't in New Directions when they did Born This Way, but I know your dad's said 'likes boys'. I remember he wore it on one of our dates, and all I could say to it was 'God, I hope so'," Dad said with a chuckle, relieving the heavy air from whatever was happening with Michael. I chuckled at that, imagining my daddy rocking a shirt like that. "I'm sure you'll come up with something Katy."

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! Harry's at Jackie's," I said, feeling really bad for not remembering.

"I assumed as much," he said as he pulled into the driveway. We both walked inside to Daddy, sitting at the table with little samplers of paint.

"You know, I got these a while ago, but with all of these messes you seem to be getting yourself into, we haven't had time to paint. How about now?" he asked, smiling at me.

"That sounds amazing. I need some stress relief and some inspiration," I said, sounding a little unenthusiastic about my glee project. I plopped my music and shirt down on the table and picked up one of the samples.

"Rough day?" Daddy asked as Dad disappeared upstairs to grade papers.

"Not really. I just have a glee project that I'm not sure what to do with. We're doing Born This Way with the shirts," I said, making his face light up.

"I remember that project! It was one of my favorites," Daddy said, picking up some more of the samples as we headed up to my bedroom. We already had a wall that we'd taken all of the decorations off of and moved the furniture away from. We just never got to painting. "What are you having trouble with?"

"I can't figure out what I want to put on my shirt. I was thinking city girl," I said, popping open one of the cans. It was a light pink color, very serene looking.

"I don't think you have it yet," Daddy said, mixing the sample up with a stir. "Just keep thinking. I know you'll think of something."

"I hope so," I said, dipping one of the paint brushes into the paint and beginning to paint a little spot on the wall. We painted in comfortable silence, making quick decisions about what looked good (we both liked the light pink) and what looked bad (one color turned out hot pink). After painting almost every available space on my wall, we made the decision to do thick vertical stripes of black and the light pink and painting white butterflies around the top of the wall as a border.

"There's a stencil in the prop room of the theater that would be perfect. I'll bring it home tomorrow," he said, cleaning up the paints and putting the brushes in a bag so they won't drip on the carpet.

"How has that been going Daddy? You haven't really talked about it," I asked, enjoying spending time with my Daddy.

"It's going well. There's a lot of talent in Lima Ohio. Maybe it's the fact that there isn't anything for kids to do, so they escape into their imaginations," Daddy said. "There are some wonderful actors and actresses in my little cast. We're putting on Harvey, and truthfully, I'd pay actual money to see them perform."

"That's awesome," I said, excited for my dad's success. Before I got to say anything else, the phone rang.

"I've got it!" Dad yelled from the other room. We both hesitated, waiting to see if it was for us, and assumed it was when Dad came rushing into the room. "I have to go."

"What's wrong?" Daddy asked, standing up and going to Dad. Dad looked frazzled and pale, like something had happened. He looked over at me and gave Daddy the 'I'll tell you later' look before disappearing out of the room and practically flying out the door. I couldn't help the sinking feeling in my stomach that it had to do with Michael.


	12. Chapter 10 Part 2

**Author's Note: Just letting you guys know, updates are definitely going to be slowing down. As of now they aren't because I have up to chapter 13 written and I just have to edit, but once I run out of prewritten chapters, it's going to slow majorly. Just started back to school a few days ago and have a few tests this week along with a band performance and a show audition and just bunches of crazy sprinkled in there. I'm also writing and preaching a sermon with a few friends for church next Sunday and will be working on that, so I'm going to be super busy. I'm going to try and update this as much as I can, but more likely than not, If I Should Have A Daughter will be updated more since the chapters are short and easy to spell check. Sorry guys, but most of you are in school, so I'm sure you understand. With all of that being said, thanks for reviews/alerts/favorites, especially those of you who review every chapter. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 Part 2<p>

Harry

"I'm home," I called into the house as I kicked my shoes off and headed inside. Dad(K) and Katy were both sitting at the table, looking extremely concerned. Maybe Katy forgot to tell them where I was, but that doesn't make sense because she looks concerned too. "What's going on?"

"Good question. We don't really know. All we know is something happened and your dad rushed out of here like the house was on fire," Dad said, looking more than just a little concerned. The phone rang before I could say anything, and Dad answered it before the first ring ended. "Hello? Oh hi Mercedes…What?"

Dad got up out of the chair he was sitting in and started pacing. That's not good. It means something bad definitely happened somewhere, but why would Mrs. Jones know about it?

"Oh God, is he okay?" Dad asked. "Dammit, why didn't Blaine tell me?" Katy and I both took this as a 'maybe we shouldn't be hearing this'. Dad almost never swears. We both hurried upstairs instead, going into Katy's room.

"What do you think that's all about?" I asked her.

"I think it has something to do with Michael. He was crying in Dad's classroom today," she said, looking worried. "Dad wouldn't tell me why, but he looked pretty miserable."

"Guys," Dad said, poking his head in Katy's door. "I have to go. Jackie's mom is picking me up."

"What's going on Dad?" I asked, looking at him. He hesitated for a second but nodded like he was making a quick decision.

"Michael attempted suicide," he said, flinching at the words. "I don't know why exactly but I think your dad does. I have a feeling he's going to need as much support as he can get, so I'm going to go over. You two should stay here."

Neither of us said anything as Dad ran downstairs to get into Mrs. Jones's car. A kid in the glee club tried to kill himself. I just saw him today and he seemed fine, a little quiet, but he's always quiet. What could've possibly happened that made him want to kill himself?

* * *

><p>Katy<p>

"This is a lame way to distract ourselves," I mumbled as I spun the spinner for Life. Harry didn't get to respond because we heard the back door slam.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about this!" Daddy yelled from downstairs. Harry and I got up from our game and stood at the top of the staircase, listening.

"Kurt, I wasn't sure who Michael wanted to know," Dad said in defense. I could hear him kicking his shoes off as they hit the wood floor.

"We're both adults here Blaine, and if you even thought for a second that he was going to do something so extreme, you shouldn't have let him go home alone," Daddy said, tearing into Dad.

"I didn't know he was going to do that Kurt! Do you honestly think I would leave someone that seemed suicidal home alone? I went through that before Kurt. I knew what to look for. I had no idea," Dad defended. Harry and I both looked at each other. Neither of us knew that Dad had ever tried to kill himself. "At least he isn't hurt. Brittany came home just in time."

"Yeah, but what if she hadn't Blaine? What would you have done then when she came home and found her son dead in her bathtub?" Daddy yelled, sounding furious. "God Blaine, do you even think?"

"I was thinking Kurt! I was thinking of how I felt when I went through that, and how more than anything I just wanted people to leave me alone. I didn't want to get too in his face because then he wouldn't have anyone to talk to," Dad said, sounding more tired than angry.

"What about calling his parents? You didn't call Brittany or Artie? How would you feel if one of them was talking to our kids and knew one of them was suicidal and didn't tell us?" Daddy yelled, his voice squeaking like it does when he gets very angry.

"Kurt, you know this is an entirely different situation. Neither of our kids is gay, so they wouldn't have that secret to hold away from us. I wasn't going to out him if he wasn't ready," Dad said. Harry and I stared at each other again. Michael's gay?

"How is that any different than one of our kids having a bullying problem at school and trying to kill themselves from it? There isn't a differences Blaine! You should've called Brittany," Daddy said, slamming cabinets. He must be making dinner.

"Well, it's over now, so let's not fight about it," Dad said, defeated.

"No Blaine, it isn't that easy. What else are you keeping from people? God I can't even look at you," Daddy said, his voice turning less angry and more disappointed. There was a beat, a second of hesitation before Dad said anything.

"You don't have to. I'm leaving," Dad said, picking up his shoes off the floor. "You know Kurt, that was one of the hardest things I've had to do as an adult, making the decision of what to do in that situation, and I thought since you're my husband, you'd at least support me and comfort me when I realized that I made a completely wrong decision. You're right, I would be furious if the tables had been turned and Brittany or Artie knew that one of our kids was having major emotional problems and wasn't telling someone, but all I could see was myself in this little, confused kid, and I thought I could help him. I guess I was wrong and I'm sorry," he ranted.

"Wait, Blaine," Daddy said. We listened to his footsteps walk over to Dad.

"I just need some air," he said, closing the back door. We could hear him start up the navigator and the garage door shut as he left.

"What should we do?" I whispered to Harry. Harry just got up and went downstairs. I followed behind him, not sure what we'd see when we came down here. Daddy was leaning against the counter, his head in one of his hands.

"Dad?" Harry said quietly, coming into the room. Daddy snapped out of it and went back into Dad mode.

"Hi kids. How was your day? Could you unload the dishwasher Harry?" he said, his voice going slightly cheerful, but not as much as usual. Harry went over and started unloading the dishwasher while I sat down at the counter.

"Where'd Dad go?" I asked as Daddy boiled noodles for dinner.

"He just needed some air. He'll be back later," Daddy said simply, not sounding as worried as he did when he told my dad to wait. We went through the motions of a normal Monday night, eating dinner together, chattering about what happened today, only trying to ignore the fact that Dad still wasn't home. Both Harry and I got ready for bed and were in our pajamas, staring at the clock that read 10:23 when Daddy started to get worried. We could hear him on the phone downstairs. "Blaine, Baby, I'm sorry for yelling and losing my temper. Please come home. I'm really sorry. Call me back."

Harry looked worried, but wasn't saying anything, just sitting in his bed, sketching his art assignment. I watched as he drew a Victorian lady in one of those dresses that looked like a fancy cake with the ruffles and the layers as the time went from 10:23 to 11:40. I was nodding off when I heard Daddy's voice again.

"Hello, have there been any accidents reported involving a black Navigator? No? Okay, thank you," I heard through Harry's air vent.

When 12:32 rolled around and Dad still wasn't home, I was nodding off while Harry kept sketching. The sound of his pencil against the paper became a rhythmic lullaby, making me fall asleep with my head in my arms on my brother's bed.

* * *

><p>Harry<p>

1:44. Still no Dad(B). Dad(K) came upstairs and opened my door, looking the most scared I have ever seen him in his life.

"Harry, have you heard from you dad?" he asked, probably hoping he'd texted me or something. I checked my phone.

"No," I said, putting my pencil down. "Is he okay?"

"I have no idea… Harry, put your sister in bed and go to sleep, okay? You two do have school in the morning," he said, turning back into father mode. I didn't fight him, just picked up my little sister and put her in her bedroom, then lied in my bed, staring at the ceiling and listening, glancing at the clock every so often. It was 2:29 when Dad called the police and filed a missing persons report. "His name is Blaine Hummel-Anderson. He's about 5'7, maybe 140 pounds, maybe. I'm not sure. Black curly hair, hazel eyes. He was wearing khaki pants and a blue striped button up shirt. I can't remember if he was wearing a tie. He's forty two years old."

At 3:53 Dad(K) cracked my door to check on me. I tried to pretend that I was asleep, but I knew I did a terrible job. He didn't let on that he knew I was awake, but let me lie there and pretend.

The phone rang at 4:36, and only got half way through the first ring before Dad picked it up. He was in our parents' room, which was right next to my room. I couldn't hear the conversation until Dad walked into the hallway, grabbing his coat out of the upstairs closet.

"Is he okay?" I heard him ask, his voice growing lower and gruffer with being tired. "Okay, I'll be there soon." He hung up with that person and dialed another. "Dad? Hi, I know it's really early in the morning. Blaine needs picked up at the hospital and I don't have a car." He listened to whatever Grandpa Burt was saying. "We had a fight so he went out and sometime while he was out he ran into some guys we went to high school with. The officer who called said they were drunk and beat him up pretty bad. Yeah, okay. I'll see you in a few."

My dad was beat up… Here he was, a forty year old adult, and people were still beating on him. It didn't help that he was small and had a little bite in him like me.

"Harry? I know you're awake," Dad said, peeking his head in my room. I sat up and looked at him.

"Is Dad okay?" I asked, clicking on my lamp. I could now see the huge bags under Dad's eyes and how his hand was shaking while he was holding the door open.

"I hope so," Dad answered, swallowing. "Listen, I have to go to the hospital to pick him up. I might not be back in time to get you both off to school, so Grandpa Burt is going to drop me off at the hospital and come back to be with you two, okay?"

"Yeah," I said, rubbing my eyes. It was almost five. I had to wake up in an hour for school.

"Just get some sleep Harry, and don't worry about sleeping in. If you do, you'll just be late for school," Dad said, walking into my room and giving me a tight hug. "Just get some rest, okay?"

"Yeah," I answered, too tired to come up with other things to say. Dad clicked my lamp off and shut my door, putting me in darkness again. Out of pure exhaustion, I finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Katy<p>

"Grandpa Burt, what are you doing here?" I asked when I came downstairs for breakfast and found my grandpa drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Hey Scout!" he said in his gruff grandpa voice that reminded me of summer fishing trips and spending time in his mechanic garage when we would visit. "Your dad had to run out, so I'm here to get you to school."

My stomach sunk to the floor. Dad didn't come home? What'd I miss when I fell asleep and why didn't anyone wake me up?  
>"Is everything okay?" I asked. He put his paper down and gave me a smile.<p>

"Yeah, it's all under control Kiddo. Just get ready for school like you normally do. Your dad said not to wake Harry up since he was up late, so it might just be you and me," he said, drinking some more of his coffee. I nodded, getting orange juice from the refrigerator and fruit loops. I normally don't eat Dad's junk cereal, but today was an exception. I was worried and I was going to eat that worry.

I poured myself a bowl of fruit loops and poured the orange juice over it, poking it around as my appetite started to disappear. What if Dad was in an accident or something? What if he's in surgery this very second or in the morgue?

I stared at my overly colorful breakfast, feeling sick. All I could imagine was the video we had to watch in health class with the kids drinking and driving and getting in a car accident with all the blood and guts and someone's brain was splattered on the road. It made me want to puke. So, I just dumped my cereal down the garbage disposal and went upstairs to get dressed.

For once, I didn't really pay much attention to what I put on, just threw something on and brushed my hair and teeth before coming back downstairs and staring at the ceiling. I really just wanted my dads to come home.

As if there was a wishing star that happened to speed past our house, the back door opened up and there were both of my dads. Daddy was helping Dad through the door, holding his crutches in one arm and wrapping his other arm around his waist. My dad looked like an absolute mess. He had a cast that went all the way up to his thigh on his right leg and had a big black eye on his left eye. His hair was all crazy looking and in general he looked exhausted. I hurried over to them and took the crutches off of Daddy so he could help Dad in.

"You called the school, right Dad?" Daddy asked grandpa.

"Sure did," he said, looking up at my dads like it was nothing. "Need help getting him upstairs?"

"No, he's going in the living room for now. Is Harry still sleeping?" Daddy asked, helping Dad get into the living room and onto the couch.

"Yup. When I called the school I told them that he was going to be coming in later," Grandpa answered, looking over at the clock. "We've gotta get going soon Scout. Go grab anything you might need."

More than anything, I wanted to skip school. Everything just felt so weird after yesterday with Michael and my dad, but I knew I wouldn't be able to get away with it because I did sleep and my dad was weird about us staying home from school, so I grabbed my backpack and followed Grandpa Burt to his truck. Once we were heading down the street, he cleared his throat.

"Katy, I know you feel like a lot has been put on your plate. You've been at this school a little over a month and already it's a lot different than New York, but I want you to know that your dads and I are both really proud of how you and your brother have been handling this," Grandpa Burt said, still staring at the road.

"I just don't understand why we moved here when they knew that it was this bad," I mumbled into my book bag.

"I think they thought that things might've gotten better. Gay marriage is recognized here now, so they might've thought that meant people changed, but either way Katy, don't let things like this get you down. You're part Hummel-"

"And no one pushes the Hummels around," I finished, remembering Daddy telling me that once. "I know Grandpa."

"Things will simmer down once everyone gets use to it," he said reassuringly. "Now go have a good day of school, and don't worry about any of this. Just focus on school."

"Thanks Grandpa," I said, hopping out of his truck and heading to the high school. All that day I used that tactic, only focusing on school, and it actually worked. It made it seem like nothing was wrong, which felt great. If only it was actually true.


	13. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: this chapter is going to have day jumps in it because there's small but important things to touch on in different parts of the week, so I'm going to say what day of the week it is at the beginning of their little blurb thingies. Also, it's a long chapter, so I think that makes up for the delay, right? I hope so! Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorites! If you want, I started a little drabble story based on If I Should Have A Daughter with Blaine and Katy. That gets updated more frequently because it's short and easy to write, so check it out if you want. :) Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

**Harry: Tuesday**

"Hey Harry," Jackie called, running over to my locker. "Is everything okay? You weren't here yesterday."

"Yeah," I answered, closing my locker. "I just overslept."

"Did you hear about Michael?" she said under her breath. It must've spread like wildfire yesterday. In small towns like this, nothing's a secret.

"Yeah, was he here yesterday?" I asked, trying to not sound too concerned, but at the same time all I could think was 'that little shit better be alright for causing my dads to get in that argument'.

"No," she said, "but there he is! Hey Michael!" she called, waving him over. He smiled and started heading over to us, until he was cornered by two guys on the football team. We hurried over to him.

"Hey little fag," one of them said, pushing him. "We heard that you're going to be spreading fairy dust around this place now."

"Guys, just leave him alone," I said, sounding more annoyed than pissed.

"Trying to protect your boyfriend?" the other one asked. I just rolled my eyes at him, refusing to stoop to his level again.

"You guys are jerks. Go get hit by a bus," Jackie said, grabbing Michael's hand and pulling him closer to us. "Maybe one day you both will become comfortable enough with your sexualities to not pick on guys like Michael." Both of them just stared at Jackie, trying to think of a comeback other than 'your mom', so we took that opportunity to walk to our next class.

"Don't worry Michael, we've got your back," I said as we walked to first period. I didn't have that class with either of them, but Jackie and Michael had the same class, so they walked off together and I went to sleep through Global Interactions.

* * *

><p><strong>Katy: Tuesday<strong>

"You okay K.B? You've been acting weird since yesterday," Puck asked as we went to lunch.

"Yeah, just family stuff," I said, making it apparent that I didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh, so have you figured out what you're going to put on your shirt?" she asked, sensing my desire to talk about easier stuff.

"I'm thinking Drama Queen," I said with a shrug.

"That fits you," she said as we walked to our table. "Hi Michael."

"Oh, you're talking to me again?" Michael asked Puck.

"Well, the whole reason I was mad at you was because you freaked out when I took my clothes off, but now that I know that you're gay, it makes a whole lot more sense," she said bluntly, digging through her pockets for lunch money. "If anybody gives you trouble, come find me. I'll whip out a can of badass on them."

"Thanks Puck," he said, actually sounding grateful. What I thought would be an awkward lunch was pretty normal and involved just tons of complaining about the Born This Way project.

"I didn't even know that song until I looked it up online," Lindsey groaned. "We'd better not perform that for regionals."

"You'd think that we'd be doing some more Broadway music, since we are a show choir," I added. "All we've really done is more poppy music."

"I just need something that I can add some chocolate thunder to," Jackie said with a grin. "I want a belting solo, not a belting last note."

"Maybe we could do Dreamgirls," I said to her, which seemed to make her happy.

"All I know is I don't really want to do this project," Juliet sighed into her lunch.

When we got to glee club, I knew I wasn't going to sit idly by and just deal with this awful lesson plan. I had to try and do something.

"Mr. Shuster, can I say something?" I asked, raising my hand.

"Go ahead Katy," he said, giving me a nod.

"Well, I know that you have your heart set on this Lady Gaga number, but really none of us like it. We all got the point of the lesson, so can't we just skip it? Most of us are dying to do a Broadway song, or even get a solo for that matter," I said, standing up and trying to be convincing.

"Katy, I'm not changing my lesson plan just to suit a few people in the club. We're still doing Gaga," he said sternly, making me sit back down in my seat. Everyone groaned. "However, I do agree with you about not everyone getting a solo, so how about a compromise? For next week, everyone needs to have a song from a musical picked out to perform as a solo for the club. Whoever does the best will perform at regionals."

"How do we know it won't be biased if you're the only one judging?" Zack asked.

"You'll all have a vote for who you think is the best singer. But, that's next week. This week, we're learning dance moves to Gaga. Let's get started guys!" he said, trying to get us pumped as we lazily hopped of the risers. I hate Lady Gaga.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry: Friday.<strong>

"I'm going to look like an idiot," I mumbled at Jackie after we changed into our Born This Way shirts. "I can't dance at all and I'm going to trip."

"At least there isn't really an audience," she said, adjusting her shirt. "And I love your shirt. Hobbit. You got the hair and the height."

"Yes Ma'am. My dad gave me the idea," I said with a grin. Dad was still out of commission and stuck on the couch, and his substitute sucked (which I made sure to tell him every single day), but he was coming back next week. I'm just glad he's okay.

"Places everyone!" Mr. Shue called. With that, we began the Born This Way number, which I despise with a fiery passion. Not only is this my dad's shower and exercise song, but the number also involves me doing the freaking coffee grinder, which I just cannot rock for the life of me. I mean, Zack is better at it than I am, and he can barely walk and chew gum at the same time.

When it did come to that part, I screwed up big time and ended up falling on my ass and missing like 2 sets, but I got back up and tried to jump back in. Not saying I succeeded exactly, but whatever.

"You are not my brother," Katy said, jabbing me in the chest after we finished. "That was pathetic."

"Not a dancer Katy," I said, putting my hands up. She just rolled her eyes and walked away, refusing to look at me. Jackie just looked like she was about to laugh, but wasn't for my sake. "You can laugh. Trust me, if it wasn't me who did that, I would be laughing." She erupted into an uncontrollable giggle fit, trying to cover her mouth to make it a little quieter, but not succeeding.

"You definitely are white," she said in between giggles.

"I should show you my Dougie," I said, doing a little of the Dougie, which only made her laugh harder and slap me on the shoulder.

"Remind me to never take you to any of my family gatherings," she said after finally catching her breath.

"Well guys, that was pretty good. Some individuals needed a little help. I'm not going to say names," Mr. Shue started.

"Harry!" Everyone yelled, making me blush.

"Right, but overall good. I don't think it's right for regionals exactly, but it was still good practice. Remember, next week is musicals week. Try and find your solos over the weekend and come prepared to sing them sometime in the week. Class dismissed," he said, snapping his notebook shut.

"Want to go to the library and look at music?" Jackie asked, taking my hand. "I'll drive."

"Um, sure. Katy, tell Dad-"

"I know, you're going with Jackie. Got it," she said, hopping off the stage. "Just don't do anything stupid."

"Thanks Dad, I'll keep that in mind," I teased as she walked away. On that note, Jackie and I both went to the library and skimmed through their sad amount of music. "We're never going to find anything here…"

"We could always look online," Jackie suggested, grabbing two of the complementary headphones out of a bin and grabbing a chair. "Maybe we could do something our parents did and make Mr. Shue have a flashback."

"Maybe," I said, typing in William McKinley New Directions. A few videos popped up, so I picked the first one. "Didn't Lindsey mention this song when we were doing Born This Way?"

"She might've. Let's check it out," Jackie said, pressing the play button to Push It. It started off with just a red curtain pulling open.

"Oh my God, that's my Uncle," I said, staring at my Uncle who was like pushed up against the woman who I should consider to be my mother. "Is my dad wearing a fanny pack?"

"Oh my God my mom is waving her ass in Michael's dad's face!" Jackie whisper yelled. This video was like a car accident: extremely disturbing to watch, but you just can't look away.

"Our parents just totally pretended to bang each other," I practically whimpered as I watched my dad, who looked like he was seven, basically rape Jackie's mom on stage. "And now my dad just slapped my uncle's ass. Oh my God." The screen went black after the final pose.

"All I can say is, our parents must've been reaaaallly good friends," Jackie said, closing out of YouTube. "I don't think I'll be able to look at either of them the same way ever again."

* * *

><p><strong>Katy: Friday<strong>

"You know Broadway well, what do you think I should sing?" I asked Daddy when I came home from school.

"It depends what kind of style you're going for," he answered while he was doing something on the computer.

"I want to do like, something classic. I was thinking Don't Rain On My Parade, but I did a Funny Girl song for my audition, so I need to do something better," I said, sitting down in the living room and beating my feet against the chair. Dad was asleep on the couch with Beauty and the Beast on. I didn't shut it off because he always woke up as soon as it was turned off.

"Don't do Don't Rain On My Parade… You could do Green Finch and Linnet Bird from Sweeney Todd. It'd be a good opportunity to strut your higher octaves," he said, turning on the song. As soon as it started, I knew it was perfect.

"Daddy, you're the best! That's perfect!" I squeaked, giving my dad a hug. "I'm definitely going to get that solo!"

"Just don't be upset if you don't," he said, but it didn't bring down my mood. I skipped my way upstairs to my room, went on my laptop, and ordered the Sweeney Todd music book from a library out of town, to be shipped to ours. Already I was planning in my head exactly what solo I'd want to sing for regionals and just picturing the look on Paula's face when she realizes there's a new female soloist in town and her name is Katy Barbra Hummel-Anderson!

* * *

><p>Katy: Saturday<p>

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman," I said when I answered the door. "Hey Puck. We're all going to be in the basement."

"Cool," she said, walking past her parents and going into our basement. Tonight was the official Old New Directions reunion and New New Directions Regional party. My parents called the living room, so we were stuck in the basement. It wasn't finished or anything, but Daddy had a rug down there and some extra pillows that he uses for all the other seasons in the living room, so we made it pretty comfortable. The Puckermans were the first to show up.

"Hey Kurt, where do you want the booze?" Mr. Puckerman asked, holding a bag full of a few bottles of hard liquor.

"Of course you'd bring drinks," Daddy said as he came into the entrance way, probably making sure that Puck hadn't snuck any drinks into the basement. We already heard the story about the time he got drunk and puked on Ms. Pillsbury's shoes, and the time Dad got drunk and made out with our 'mom'. If that wasn't enough to stop us from drinking, I don't know what would.

"Yeah, boy, it wouldn't be a glee party without it. Maybe Brittany will strip and dance on the table again," he said, grinning at my dad. Daddy took the bag from him and put it in the kitchen.

"Not likely," he muttered.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Mrs. Puckerman asked as she and Mr. Puckerman followed my dad into the kitchen. They could see Dad from the living room, since it was open between the two.

"Don't worry. You should see the other guy," Dad joked, even though really he got his butt handed to him. He said that was okay because now he had this stylish cast that we all drew pictures on and signed. Before I could listen to anymore of their conversation, the doorbell rang again.

"Hi Katy, you look pretty today," Aunt Quinn said sweetly. I just smiled at her, unable to figure out how she could say I always looked pretty when she looked like a story book princess. Uncle Finn followed awkwardly behind her, waving at me as they walked into the living room. Zack, Paula, and their football/cheerleading friends were with them.

"We're in the basement. Puck and Harry are already down there," I said to them, pointing in the direction of the basement door.

"Thanks Katy," Zack said with a smile as he walked past me. The next to show up were the Abrams. It was a little hard to get Mr. Abrams into the house with his wheelchair, but Mr. Puckerman and Uncle Finn were able to carry him in. Mrs. Abrams smiled at me with her airy eyes. Sometimes I'm pretty sure she doesn't really know where she's at. I just pointed to the basement and told Michael where to go.

Following the Abrams was the Jackie and her mom, Mr. Evans and Juliet, and then the Changs. I counted on my fingers, making sure everyone was here, and was about to go to the basement when I heard the doorbell ring again. I opened the door to a Latina woman who was my parents' age.

"Oh God, you look way too much like your dad," she said as soon as I opened the door. "At least you don't have too much hobbit gene in you, and you didn't get her beak."

"Pardon?" I asked, having no idea who the person was. Daddy came to my rescue.

"Santana! You made it!" Daddy said, giving her a hug and letting her in. "I'm impressed that you came all this way for this."

"Well, you know, since Puck was going to be here, there had to be free booze, and I needs to get my drink on," she said, giving my dad a smile. "Is Brittany here?" her voice went quieter when she asked that. I didn't want to know why or what was going on, so I went to the basement to hang out with my friends instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: (I can't believe I'm putting this in the middle of the story) From here on out in this chapter, I'm jumping into 3<strong>**rd**** person. I'll give what's happening in one party and then what's happening in the other. Now back to your regularly scheduled programming.**

* * *

><p><strong>Old New Directions.<strong>

"Santana!" Mercedes cheered, getting up and giving the girl a tight hug.

"Distance makes the heart grow fonder, huh? Last time I checked, I thought you all were betting on how long it'd be before I was working on a pole," Santana said, not sounding mean about it. Just sounding like herself.

"I've missed you!" Brittany said, giving the girl another tight hug. Santana held her just a little too long, making Artie cough.

"Right, so who wants a drink?" Puck said, walking into the kitchen and pulling out the drinks.

"I can't with the pain meds I'm on," Blaine said, staring at his casted up leg.

"Damn Hobbit, you get in a fight?" Santana asked.

"Something like that," was all he said back, shooting her a grin. "How's the city been?"

"Same as usual, busy and full of people. The kids at PFLAG really miss you guys," she said. Kurt and Blaine had been taking their kids to PFLAG ever since they could walk, and through that met tons of really awesome people. It was hard for them to leave that behind.

"We miss them too," Kurt said, frowning a bit. He didn't want to leave New York City. Even now, he longed for the city, wished that he could walk to Central Park or ride the subway, no matter how gross it was. New York City was his home. But, at the same time, Blaine had sacrificed a lot for Kurt so that he could be on Broadway and do what he wanted, including sacrificing really having a job. He worked at a school teaching seventh grade English when they first had Harry, before Kurt got into shows, but once Kurt started reaching fame, Blaine had to quit his job to stay at home with the kids. Now, it was Kurt's turn. He had the community theater, but come on, that couldn't beat Broadway.

Puck came back out with red plastic cups full of whatever he had in those bottles and started passing them around. "So what has everyone been doing with themselves? I haven't even heard from half of you since graduation," Santana said, nursing her drink.

"I've been working in Burt's Auto Shop. Planning on taking it over when he gets too old to manage it," Finn said, taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm a dental hygienist," Quinn said with a smile, not letting on how much she hated her job. "I heard you're a bar singer."

"Yeah, and I wouldn't trade it for the world," Santana said, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "Do you mind if I smoke?"

"Yes I mind. If you have to, go out on the back porch," Kurt said, obviously irritated with her. He'd been trying to get her to stop smoking back when he was in New York, and he did get her down to less than half a pack a day, but not quite off them completely.

"I can wait a few minutes. What about you Puck, Lauren?"

"I've expanded my pool cleaning business. It's now an official company," Puck said with a smile, proud of not being as much of a Lima Loser as everyone expected.

"And I teach and coach wrestling at the rec center," Lauren said monotony. "It's too bad that my students pretty much suck."

"I'm a veterinarian," Brittany said happily. "And Lord Tubbington II had kittens, if anyone wants one. I was trying to get Kurtie to take one, but he refuses."

"Blaine's allergic Brittany."

"That's no excuse," she said, staring at him. "And Artie teaches bass and guitar at the music store."

"Changs?" Santana asked, staring at Tina and Mike.

"Psychiatrist," Tina said with a smile.

"I have my own dance studio," Mike said, rubbing the back of his head. "It's no big deal."

"Trouty mouth?" she asked, making Sam grimace at his nickname.

"I operate the local YMCA," he said, "and please, don't call me that Santana."

"Now that we've played catch up, can we please have a repeat of that Rachel Berry party years ago? That was the most fun I've ever had," Puck said, even though he couldn't even remember half of it.

"No way. Our kids are in the basement. We are not getting drunk of our asses in front of them. That's a horrible example," Quinn said into her cup. So, unfortunately for Puck and most of the other guys, they spent pretty much all of the party talking about old glee projects and how everything was so different. One thing seemed to be a constant for all of them: in one way or another, their lives were put on completely different paths because of New Directions.

* * *

><p><strong>New New Directions.<strong>

"Dad said there's only three rules: no drugs, no drinking, and no sex," Harry said, cracking his knuckles while everyone sat around and basically chatted, except for the football players who were eating everything. "So what do you want to do?"

"Truth or Dare," Puck said excitedly. A bunch of people cheered in agreement while the two Hummel-Anderson children looked at each other nervously. Neither of them had ever played that game, even though they'd seen it on TV a million times.

"So, here's the rules," Puck said, taking over while everyone leaned in. "Anyone who's a pussy and doesn't want to play, get out of the circle. Everyone else, you HAVE to do a dare or tell the truth as long as it isn't illegal, won't physically hurt you, or won't put someone's life in danger. We're going to use a bottle, since our football friends have already drank all the Mountain Dew. I'll start. For all of you babies who have never played truth or dare, it's simple. Person who starts spins the bottle, it lands on someone. The person who spun asks them truth or dare. The person who it landed on picks one, and then the person who spun makes up a question they HAVE to answer or a dare they HAVE to do. Dares can involve people in the circle, but can't involve leaving the house or going upstairs. And no getting naked either. No one wants to see that. Then, the person who did the dare or told the truth gets to spin the bottle and pick the next victim. We play until we get bored and want to find something else to do. Now, whoever doesn't want to play, back out of the circle." No one backed out, even though Katy really wanted to. She was the only freshman though. She didn't want to look like a baby. "Alright, I'll start."

Puck sat the empty Mountain Dew bottle on its side and spun it. After rotating a few times, it landed on Juliet, who was sitting next to Katy. Katy sighed in relief. "Juliet, truth or dare?" Juliet hesitated for a moment, trying to think of what Puck would make her do for a dare, and then deciding truth would be safer.

"Truth," she squeaked. Puck sat there, thinking for a good minute before coming up with her question.

"I was hoping you'd pick dare, but since you didn't… how many dicks have you seen in your life?" Puck asked offhandedly. Harry resisted the urge to reach across the circle and cover his little sister's ears. Katy didn't flinch though. She'd been friends with Puck since school started. She was use to hearing her talk about this stuff.

"None, sorry Puck," Juliet said with a shrug. "My turn." She spun the bottle until it landed on Paula. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," she said, crossing her arms and trying to intimidate Juliet.

"Have you had sex with Zack?" Juliet asked, not at all thrown off by the arm cross. Paula hesitated before answering.

"Yeah," she answered, grabbing the bottle to spin it. There were plenty of hoots and hollers while Zack's face turned redder and redder. "Michael, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said, rubbing his hands together. Secretly, he was hoping that she'd dare him to kiss one of the cute football players, since that was usually what people dared each other to do.

"I dare you to… kiss Juliet," she said, pushing the bottle his way. With a disappointed sigh, Michael gave Juliet a peck on the cheek. "Hey, that's cheating."

"You didn't say where to kiss her," Michael said, sticking his tongue out. Juliet was disappointed herself, since she'd had a crush on Michael for the longest time… even if he was gay. It isn't her fault he's so cute. "Harry, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Harry said, his foot shaking nervously.

"Have you ever walked in on your parents having sex?" Michael asked, pushing Harry the bottle.

"Yeah, I have. It was horrifying," Harry said, shaking his head as if to shake out the memory. "Sandy, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Sandy, Paula's wingman, answered.

"How many guys on the football team haven't you slept with?" Harry asked. Everyone 'oooed' at the slight diss. She took it in stride though.

"Just Zack," she said with a shrug. "Paula doesn't like to share. My turn!" The bottle spun menacingly as Katy closed her eyes, hoping with all of her heart that it didn't land on her. "Katy! Truth or dare?"

Katy thought for a minute. Sandy hated Katy as much as Paula did, so if she picked dare, it'd probably be something mortifying, but, at the same time, if she picked truth, then she might have to answer something she really doesn't want to answer. What to choose?

"If you don't hurry and choose, I will for you," Sandy said, giving Katy a look that made her want to crawl under a rock. "Five. Four. Three. Two."

"Truth!" Katy yelled, just picking one off the top of her head from the stress of being counted down. Sandy thought for a second, trying to think of something good.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Sandy finally asked. Katy blushed, for once not liking everyone staring at her. "Well?"

"No," she said under her breath. Everyone 'awwwed' at her, saying how innocent she was and calling her the baby of the group. She just sat there and wished she was dead.

"Your turn to spin Katy," Sandy said, handing her the bottle. Katy spun it, telling herself that whoever it spun to was lucky because she wasn't going to be mean. It landed on Lindsey.

"Truth or Dare Lindsey?" she asked.

"Truth! Give me a good one Katy! Don't hold back," Lindsey said encouragingly. Katy bit her tongue, thinking.

"Have you ever had a crush on anyone in this room?" she finally asked, thinking that Lindsey wouldn't like anyone in here.

"Yup, in 1st grade I had it bad for Zack," she said with a smile. "Now all I can see him as is a brother. My turn."

The game went on, everyone staying pretty nice to each other except Sandy, Paula, and Puck. Every time they spun the bottle, everyone hoped that it wouldn't land on them, and shot whoever it did land on sympathy looks.

"Alright, last one and then we're playing Twister," Sandy said, taking the bottle and giving it a strong spin. It slowed to a stop at Harry. "Harry, truth or dare?"

"Uh, I don't know. Just give me one," he said, knowing either way was going to suck. It was like someone asking 'would you rather me feed you to a bunch of sharks or a bunch of lions?'

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Jackie, on the lips. Don't be a candyass like Michael and wimp out," Sandy said, knowing full well that Jackie and Harry like each other. They both stared at each other, turning terrible bright red colors, almost to the point of purple.

"Sandy, that was really mean," Puck said. "and you know it's mean if I'm saying it is."

"It isn't mean. I'm doing them a favor," Sandy said, crossing her arms. "We're waiting you two."

"You guys don't have to do it. Sandy's being a bitch," Lindsey said, glaring at Sandy. "Let's just play Twister and forget about that."

Harry and Jackie gave Lindsey and Puck grateful looks as Katy pulled out the twister mat. The rest of the night involved some of the weirdest rounds of twister in existence (with a dirty mind like Puck playing, how couldn't it be weird?) and half a game of monopoly before it was time for everyone to go home.

The party was overall successful for both Old New Directions and New New Directions in their own ways. For the older generation, it brought back a little spark that they thought died as soon as they tossed their caps and left William McKinley for good. For New New Directions, that little spark was just beginning to grow.


	14. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I'm going to be honest; this chapter delay had nothing to do with homework, or anything school related for once. It had to do with this simple equation. Me+ Hey Arnold on Netflix= Not editing chapter. I'm super sorry, but I love that show! (Any 90s Nick Kids out there get what I mean) Anyways! Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorites! Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the delay. Blame the football head. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Harry

"Musicals," Mr. Shue said as he wrote the word in big red marker on the board. "Can anyone name some famous musicals?"

"Cabaret, Company, A Little Night Music, Spring Awakening, Grease, The Phantom of the Opera, Les Miserables, Funny Girl, Gypsy, Carousel, Bye Bye Birdie, Kiss Me Kate, Fiddler on the Roof, High School Musical, West Side Story, Chicago, A Chorus Line, Rent, Little Shop of Horrors, Rocky Horror Show… Um, I know there's a lot more, but those are just some off the top of my head," Katy rattled off. Everyone just stared at her. "I like musicals."

"Right, so those are just a few examples. Musicals became popular around the thirties and forties and were actually in the style of the music from that time, so you would hear songs from musicals on the radio all the time. Nowadays, not so much, but they're known for being very showy and fun. Some of them aren't very fun and deal with harder to swallow issues, but the bottom line is expressing a feeling and moving a plot through music. So, this week, along with your solos, you'll divide up, Boys and Girls, and make a group number because another big part of theater in general is working with and off of other performers. Guys will go Thursday and Girls Friday. Pull out all the stops!" Mr. Shue said excitedly. He must be a Broadway guy. I personally love Broadway, even though I don't seem like I would, so I was more than ready to perform today. "Anyone ready to do their solo today?"

"That would be me," I said, hopping off the stage. "Mr. Shue, is it okay if the song swears?"

"Uh, well, normally I'd rather it not, but since you've already prepared it, go ahead," Mr. Shue said.

"Okay. Michael, can you come down for my backups. Now, normally in this song, there's a group of guys doing back ups, but I don't have a group of guys at my disposal, so Michael agreed to help me. It's called 'The Bitch of Living' from Spring Awakening," I said steadily. I picked this song just because I knew I could sing it without getting nervous. I could probably sing this song in my sleep. The band started playing the beginning guitar part, and I jumped right in.

"_God I dreamed there was an angel who could hear me through the wall as I cried out like in Latin 'this is so not life at all'. Help me out, out of this nightmare, then I heard her silver call. She said 'just give it time kid, I come to one and all'_," I sang. Michael came in with the back ups at the right time, which was a blessing. "_She said give me that hand please and the itch you can't control. Let me teach you how to handle all the sadness in your soul. Oh we'll work that silver magic, then we'll aim it at the wall. She said 'love may make you blind kid' but I wouldn't mind at all._"

"_It's the bitch of living, nothing but you hand. It's the bitch of living as someone you can't stand_," Michael and I sang, with Michael getting the little '_it's the bitch, just the bitch_' things in the background.

"_See each night is like fantastic, tossing turning without rest,_" I sang, getting a little more animated to show that I changed characters. "_cause my days at the piano with my teacher and her breasts. And the music's like the one thing, I can even get it all. And those breasts, I mean God please just let those apples fall_," I could hear everyone giggling because I said breast. Yeah, that's high school. Wait till they hear the bridge.

"_It's the bitch of living, with nothing going on. Just the bitch of living, asking 'what went wrong'? Do they think we want this? Oh who knows_," Michael and I sang.

"_See them showering at gym class_," Michael sang.

"_Bobby Maylar, he's the best. Looks so nasty in those khakis_," I sang back, winking at Michael. He almost broke out in a laugh, but he held it in. Everyone else just shifted awkwardly except Katy, who giggled a little. Those of them who had a sneaking suspicion that I'm gay will think that's evidence there.

"_God my whole life's like some test_," he sang back.

"_Then there's Marian Wheelin. As if she'd return my calls_," I sang to Michael.

"_It's like just kiss some ass man, and you can screw 'em all_," Michael sang back, still trying to hold it together. For such a shy kid, he really could say a lot in front of people.

"_It's the bitch of living, living in your head. It's the bitch of living and sensing God is dead. It's the bitch of living and trying to get ahead. It's the bitch of living, just getting out of bed. It's the bitch of living and getting what you get. Just the bitch of living and knowing this is it. God, is this it? This can't be it. Oh God, what a bitch,_" We sang together, ending the song. Everyone broke out in applause.

"That's from a musical?" Paula asked, almost horrified by the song.

"Yeah, it won best musical at the Tony's one year. I think it was 2006," I said, rattling off the random information I get from hanging around Dad(K).

"Well, that was… high energy and interesting Harry. Anyone else?" Mr. Shue asked.

"That would be me," Michael said as we stayed where we were at. "Harry and I got together yesterday and pulled together our music. We both needed another person for it, so yeah. This is my song. It's from The Book of Mormon and it's called You and Me (But Mostly Me). So here we go. In the song, Kevin and Arnold and getting ready to go on their mission in Uganda, in case you need some back story," Michael said, turning timid because he had to say words that weren't prewritten. Once the song started he got comfortable again,

"_I've always had the hope that on the day I go to heaven, Heavenly Father will shake my hand and say 'you've done an awesome job Kevin,_" Michael sang. I'm not going to lie, Michael's voice is impressive. He reminds me a lot of Andrew Rannells and John Tartiglia. "_Now it's our time to go out and set the world's people free. And we can do it together, you and me, but mostly me_!"

"_You and me, but mostly me, are going to change the world forever. Cause I can do most anything_," he sang, acting overly confident.

"_And I can stand next to you and watch_!" I sang, acting the dopey and over enthusiastic side kick.

"_Every hero needs a side kick. Every captain needs a mate_."

"_Aye Aye_!"

"_Every dinner needs a side dish_."

"_On a slightly smaller plate," _I sang. I think everyone was either laughing at the character, or the fact that I was playing that kind of character. Either way, as long as they were laughing, I was happy.

_"And now we're seeing eye to eye. It's so great we can agree that Heavenly Father has chosen you and me, just mostly me!" We sang._

_"Something incredible. I'll do something incredible. I want to be the Mormon who changed all of mankind."_

_"My best friend."_

_"Something I've foreseen, now that I'm 19. I'll do something incredible that blows God's freaking mind!"_

_"And as long as we stick together."_

_"And I stay out of your way."_

_"Out of my way!"_

_"We will change the world forever, and make tomorrow a latter day!"_

_"Mostly me!"_

_"So quit singing about it and do it. How ready and syked are we? But life is about to change for you and life is about to change for me. And life is about to change for you and me," _we sang, building up.

_"But me mostly,"_ he sang as the song wound down. _"And there's no limit to what we can do, me and you. But mostly me!"_

Everyone was either dying of laughter or clapping after we finished. I could see Jackie hiding her face in her hands, probably embarrassed for me, even though I didn't find it very embarrassing.

"That's some tough competition guys. You all better come for the next few days with your game faces on," Mr. Shue said as we walked back to our seats. "Now, divide off and get to work on your group numbers."

"And to think I thought you were shy when I first met you," Jackie said, still chuckling at that turn of events.

"I guess I kinda am, but come on, we're doing musicals! You've got to be crazy and pull out all the stops. I've grown up on that stuff, so it was like having to sing the itsy bitsy spider in front of everyone," I said, still smiling. She did have a point. Ever since I joined New Directions, I've started talking more and have become a lot more comfortable on stage. That's definitely not a bad thing.

"Jackie, stop mooning over my brother. We need to get this number together."

* * *

><p>Katy<p>

"Okay, I have the perfect idea for our number," I said excitedly. Paula glared at me, and as usual, I ignored her. "Who has seen Chicago?" Lindsey and Jackie raised their hands. "I'm thinking Cell Block Tango."

"I call the Mormon guy!" Lindsey called.

"Hold on, what are you talking about? I've never even heard this song. How do you know we all want to do that?" Paula asked.

"Here, I have it on my iPod. It's a bunch of women who murdered guys in prison, singing about why they killed the guy. It's really funny," I said, pulling out my iPod, telling myself to not be intimidated. I played the song to everyone, and received mostly 'yay's afterwards. "I think the only complicated part would be the singing in another language."

"I can do it," Juliet said. "Leave that to me."

"There's only one problem. There are six roles in that song, and seven of us," Paula said, crossing her arms.

"We could divide up Velma's solo," Lindsey suggested. Since we couldn't really find another way to do the song, we decided to go with Lindsey's idea and split Velma's solo in half.

"So, how are we going to decide who sings what?" Sandy asked, pulling out a piece of paper. "We already know Juliet's the foreign girl."

"I want to be the one with the bubble gum," Puck said, writing that down on Sandy's paper. "And Jackie's going to be the one with the knife."

"Okay, so that leaves Sandy, Paula, and me since Lindsey called the one with the Mormon," I said while Puck scribbled this down. "What do you guys want to do?"

"We'll split that one solo," Paula answered quickly, trying to avoid having to spend any time with me if possible. "Okay, so Katy, you're in charge of getting copies of the music. Sandy and I will do choreography tonight and bring it in tomorrow for us to start learning. Everyone else, just don't suck."

I couldn't tell, but I was pretty sure there was a compliment buried in there somewhere. Maybe we could get along one day.


	15. Chapter 13

**Author's Note/apology: Hi guys! Oh my goodness, I am so so sorry for neglecting all of my stories recently. If you don't care to hear why (which I'm assuming most of you won't) please continue to the story! **

**Okay, so what happened was that a) I'm taking chemistry, b) I got in a car accident and wrecked my car, which left me working to get money to pay the deductable, and c) I started seeing someone… So, for those of you who kinda know me, C is a majorly big deal… which means I've been somewhat neglecting my stories… But, here's the next chapter! I can't promise when the next one will be up, but hopefully it'll be sooner than this time. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Katy

"Don't even talk to me," I said to Paula as I sat down in glee club. Yesterday we had our performance of the Cell Block Tango, and it was a complete disaster. Paula made overly complex choreography that none of us could learn in time, and insisted on not changing it. Then, the night before our performance, she called us all to her house and tried to teach us new choreography, which wasn't much easier, and it just created complete confusion and a terrible performance. Even Mr. Shue was finding it hard to say something nice about it.

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on it," she bit back.

"Hey guys, pay attention," Mr. Shue said as he stood in front of the room. "Since we've had all of our soloist perform and we've all voted, it's time to count the ballots. Drum roll please!" Everyone started beating on their legs for a drum roll. "The winner is… Puck with her performance of Out Tonight!"

Puck just smiled, looking somewhat distracted. I texted her a good job since she wasn't close enough in the room to me for me to actually say it to her, but she didn't respond back. After he announced the winner, the boy's performed their number, Gee Officer Krupke from West Side Story. I could be a little biased, but my brother was most definitely the best. He seemed like the only one who actually cared, and that's saying something. Once their performance was done, glee club was over and I hurried over to Puck.

"Congrats on your solo," I said with a smile as she somewhat hurried out the door. "Is everything okay?"

"Katy, come here," she said, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me into the girls' bathroom. She walked in and kicked open all the stall doors to make sure no one was in here. "I'm in deep shit."

"What's the matter?" I asked, leaning against the door so no one could come in. She was sitting on the counter, swallowing really hard like she was going to cry. "Are you okay Puck?"

"No," she said, wrapping her arms around herself. I don't know what's wrong, but if it's enough to make Puck cry, it must be terrible. I grabbed some paper towels and handed them to her to wipe her tears away.

"Whatever it is, it can't be that bad," I said, although I'm not so sure anymore. "Is there something wrong at home? Do you feel sick?"

"No," Puck said, looking at me like I'm five or something. "Katy, you're so damn naïve. I think I'm pregnant."

"What?" I asked, a little confused. I couldn't think of any recent rendezvous since her whole thing with Michael, but nothing even happened between them. "With whom?"

"Well, this is where it gets complicated," she said, sarcasm entering her voice again. "Last month, Paula and Sandy went out to some water resort thing for the weekend, and I ran into Zack at one of the 'welcome back to school' party things that people have basically to get drunk off their asses. And we kind of…"

"Oh my God," I said, staring at her. "You're kidding."

"I wish I was… But, I'm not even sure. I haven't taken a test or anything, but I'm pretty late. I was wondering if I could come to your house to take it…? If my mom or dad found out, they'd kill me," Puck said, her voice starting to quiver again. I racked my brain, thinking where my dads would be. Dad had to stay at the school longer to catch up on all the work he's missed and Daddy at to be at the community theater by four. Harry's going to Jackie's again. Perfect.

"Yeah, you can come over," I said. "Do you have one?"

"Yeah, in my bag. Thanks K.B," she said, giving me a hug. A hug! Puck barely even smiles at people, let alone hugs them. "And if you tell anyone, I'll kill you." Oh that's more like her.

"Alright, alright. I just have to go tell my dad that we're leaving," I said, walking out of the bathroom with Puck following behind, composing herself completely again. I walked into my dad's classroom without even knocking, which was fine because he was just grading papers. It scared the crap out of him though.

"Oh, hey Katy. Hey Roxanne," he said, going back to his essays he was grading. "How can I help you guys?"

"Is it okay if Puck comes over for a little bit?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"Sure. Your dad isn't going to be home though. He had to leave early for the theater. Should I call Grandpa Burt or do you think you two will be okay by yourselves for an hour or so?" he asked, looking up at me, almost like he was trying to see if I was up to no good.

"We can stay by ourselves," I said, trying to not sound too desperate. Grandpa Burt would flip if he thought we were doing anything like this. "Puck can drive, so we were going to head over now."

"Okay, but seriously, don't do anything stupid. I'm just warning you now Katy," he said, his voice getting serious.

"Yeah yeah Dad. I won't do anything stupid. Bye," I said, walking out and closing the door. Puck just followed behind me, still being pretty quiet. "Are you going to be okay to drive?"

"I'll be fine. Your house is only like 4 minutes away," she said, her voice still not sounding as biting as usual. She just sounded nervous.

That was the extent of our conversation until we got to my house. We checked every room to make sure no one was home before escaping into the upstairs bathroom. Puck dug into her backpack and pulled out the box with her test in it.

"Get out, I don't want you in here while I do this," she said, her voice trembling and losing any affect that it would've had. I left her alone and went into my room, trying to think about all of this. If Puck is pregnant, that means that Zack is in deep shit… Uncle Finn and Aunt Quinn will kill him, but I'll be even deader if they find out I knew before them… Oh goodness, I hope that test is negative. "The deed is done," Puck said, flopping onto my bed.

"And?" I asked, sitting up.

"I haven't looked yet," she admitted. "I'm scared to… Katy… Can you do it?"

"I don't really know how to…." I said, shifting uncomfortably.

"If it's a plus sign, it's positive. If it's a minus sign, it's negative. It's sitting on your bathroom sink," she said into my comforter as she buried her face into it. "Just go check, please."

"Okay, okay," I said, getting up and walking into the bathroom. The evil little white stick was sitting on the sink, flipped over with the screen facing the counter. I took a tissue and wiped it off, in case there was anything gross on it, before flipping it over.

"What's it say?" Puck asked from outside the door. I just stared at it, feeling like I was going to throw up.

"Maybe you should try another one Puck. I think this one's a dud," I said while the positive sign glared at me from the little screen.

"Oh, Christ," she said as I heard her thump against the door in anger. "My dad is going to kill me! No, wait, my mom is definitely going to kill me! Oh my God."

I came out of the bathroom to find Puck curled up on the floor in my hallway. She looked really pale as tears welled up in her eyes.

"It'll be okay Puck," I said, squatting down near her like my dad did when Harry tried to kill that kid on the first day. "You'll get through this."

"You can't tell anyone Katy," she said, her voice more begging than threatening. "You have to promise you won't tell anyone."

"I won't tell anyone," I said. "Promise. Now, how about we go watch a movie or something?"

"No," she said, finally getting her bearings and standing. "I'd rather be alone… I'm going to head home Katy."

"You shouldn't be driving while you're this upset," I said, grabbing her arm. "Puck."

"No, I have to go home. I'll be fine. See you tomorrow," she said, pushing my arm off her and practically bolting for the door. I couldn't think about it. If I thought about it, I was going to explode and tell the entire world. So, I grabbed that stupid journal and started writing.

Dear Stupid Journal,

I'm in an awful situation. If anyone finds out about this, who knows what will happen to her reputation, or Zack's. I've already heard about all the heat Aunt Quinn got from when this happened to her… She's going to be furious with Zack.

"Katy!" Harry yelled from downstairs. I dropped my pen and journal and hurried downstairs.

"Yeah?" I asked, telling myself to act casual. "Where's Jackie?"

"She just dropped me off. Dad said he's going to be gone for a while, something about meetings or something, so Grandpa Burt is coming over until one of them gets home. He said for us to make dinner," he said. "and you know how I am with cooking."

"Yeah, I'd better do it," I said, rolling my eyes as I dug through the fridge for something to make. Grandpa Burt isn't allowed to eat red meat (Daddy's orders), so I decided on baked chicken legs. That'd be pretty easy. "Hey Harry?" I asked, but he was already gone, probably up to his room to work on his latest art project. So typical.

* * *

><p>Harry<p>

"I don't think Halloween parties are lame," I said to Jackie while she was on speaker phone. We'd spent the time at her house planning a New Directions Halloween Party, but she's still convinced that everyone's going to think it's stupid. "Besides, we're a show choir. Halloween is like, the most dramatic holiday ever. Everyone will be all for it."

"I hope so," she said, not sounding so sure. "So who are you going to be?"

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe I'll get an idea when you tell me your costume," I answered.

"Ha, we are not doing the matching costume thing. That is so tacky," she said, a smile definitely in her voice. "But, if you must know, I'm being Magenta from Rocky Horror Picture Show."

I was so happy she wasn't there right at this moment. All I could picture was Jackie in a little French maid costume with her hair teased and poofed out like that, dancing around to Touch-A Touch-A.

"Harry, are you there?" she asked. I blushed even more when I realized that I hadn't said anything for so long.

"Oh, yeah, I'm here. Sorry. Honestly, I'm thinking about being Harry Potter. I mean, in all of my years of existence, I have never been him for Halloween," I said. It's true; my dad (k) refused to let Dad (B) dress me up as Harry Potter because he thought it was cruel enough that I was named after him. I'm sure Dad (B) has his old costume from one of the many midnight showings of the movies he went to that I could borrow.

"You'd rock that," she said, still smiling. "Do you have anything that you could make the scar with? Like, an eye pencil?"  
>"I'll check Katy's make up," I said, grabbing my phone and walking into the bathroom to dig through her stuff. I dropped my phone once I spotted something that I haven't seen in our bathroom before, ever. "Oh God."<p>

"What?" Jackie asked. I couldn't find words to describe the little white stick sitting there menacingly, just begging me to flip it over and see what it says. "Harry? Are you okay?"

"There's a pregnancy test in my bathroom," I said, hating that I said it because now it was definitely true. "There is an opened pregnancy test in my bathroom. Oh God."

"Oh," Jackie said, her voice showing that she could see why I dropped my phone. "Is it positive?"

"I don't know. It's flipped over," I said, grabbing a tissue and picking it up. "Oh God."

"I'll take that as a yes?" Jackie said. "Your dads are going to kill Katy."

"I'm going to kill Katy!" I said, putting it down and picking my phone up off the floor.

"Whoa there boy, settle down and think for a second. If you confront Katy now, then she'll use her charms to make it so you don't tell your dads. Just keep it and show it to one of them when they get home. And keep cool. Don't let on that you know."

"Right, keep cool," I said, taking a deep breath.

"Hey Scout!" I heard Grandpa Burt say from downstairs.

"Sorry, I have to go. My grandpa is here," I said, quickly. "Bye."

"Bye Harry, and don't forget, stay cool."

"Right, stay cool," I said to myself as I hung up the phone, threw the test on my desk and ran downstairs. "Hey Grandpa."

"Hey Kid, how have you been?" he said, giving me a smile. Oh Grandpa Burt, the best of all of our grandparents. Grandpa Anderson was a hard ass who was always saying that I was wasting my intelligence on art and Grandma Anderson was always telling Dad how to raise us. Grandma Carole is nice, but quiet. I don't talk to her too much, so I can't say I dislike her.

"I've been fine. School's going well," I said, trying to keep it cool as Katy pulled chicken out of the oven. I couldn't even look at her, or comprehend what she did. Here she was, not even fifteen yet and she's pregnant! I haven't even ever kissed somebody and I'm three years older than her!

"That's good. Still doing the art thing?" he asked, his eyes landing on the chicken. He loved Katy's cooking, mostly because it was exactly like Dad (K)'s cooking. He always says it reminds him of when Dad was in high school.

"Yeah, that's still the plan," I said, grabbing plates and setting the table.

"Good, that's something you love," he said, grabbing some silver ware and helping with the table. "You should always do what you love."

"I agree," Katy said, her voice sounding fake happy. I didn't even look at her. Not at all through dinner or anything. I just ate and watched football with Grandpa Burt until Dad (K) and Dad (B) came home at the same time.

"Hey Harry. Hey Dad," Dad said as he came in the door. He didn't look as tired as normal, which means that people are starting to learn their lines.

"Thanks so much for coming over in such short notice."

"It isn't a problem Kurt. I like spending time with my grandkids," Grandpa Burt said, leaving the game on as Dad (B) made his way over to the couch with his crutches.

"Are we winning?" he asked, sitting down.

"No, the Browns are getting their asses kicked, but what's new?" I joked, watching our team get creamed. Even when we lived in New York, Dad has always been a big Cleveland Browns fan.

We just sat there in mostly comfortable silence, only speaking when yelling at the TV, like the players could hear us, when there was a terrible play. Grandpa Burt left once the next commercial break came around so he could hurry home and not miss anything. Dad (K) just rolled his eyes at us and microwaved some of dinner for himself. Katy was upstairs doing something, probably trying to figure out how she was going to hide this from us, when I finally said it.

"Um, I have something to show you guys."

* * *

><p>Katy<p>

I can't sleep. I've already showered and got ready for bed, but it's useless. I've texted Puck over five times and still haven't gotten an answer back, which makes me even more worried. She was so upset when she left here; I hope she didn't get in an accident.

I looked over at my door when I heard the knob move and saw both of my dads standing there. They switched on the light, and made it even easier to see that something was really wrong. Daddy looked like he was about to cry, his eyes getting all filled up, and Dad was ridiculously pale and tapping his hand against the door knob.

"Can we talk to you for a minute?" Dad asked as they both walked in and closed the door securely behind them. I sat up and stared at them, trying to fight the fear in my gut that they somehow found out about Puck being pregnant and were going to yell at me for knowing and not telling them. How could they have figured it out though? Information doesn't spread that fast, and I doubt Puck has told anyone… I just have to play it cool.

"Uh, sure," I said, sitting up in my bed. They both sat down near me, only looking more and more upset by the minute. I could hear both of their hearts pounding from where I was at while they looked at me, then at each other, then back at me. "What's up?"  
>"Katy, um, you would tell us if something was wrong, right?" Daddy asked, smoothing out my hair with a shaky hand. "You know that we'd always love you, no matter what kind of trouble you're in."<p>

"I know Daddy," I said, staring at him. What did I do?

"Um, we found this," Dad said, pulling that evil stick that ruined Puck's life out of his front pocket. "Are you pregnant Katy?"

"What?" I squeaked, my voice raising at least 2 octaves. They think I'm pregnant? As inappropriate as it is for the situation, I burst out into a huge laughing fit, not calming down for at least 4 minutes while both of my dads stared at me, still serious faced.

"No! I'm not pregnant!" I said once I calmed down.

"Well, it certainly isn't Harry who is," Daddy said, sounding angry.

"No, really Daddy, it isn't me… There's a girl in glee club, who shall remain nameless, and she is," I said, hugging both of my dads because they looked like they were about to burst into tears of absolute relief. "I wouldn't do something like that."

Once they both calmed down and laughed at how stupid it was for them to assume it was me, realization spread across Dad's face. "It's Roxanne, isn't it?"

"You mean Puck," I said. She hated being called Roxanne. "and… yeah, but you can't tell her parents."

"Katy, we can't do that," Daddy said flatly. "It's our responsibility to tell them."

"But she'll kill me if she finds out I told you guys," I said, pleading with them.

"Okay, how about this… She has two days to tell her parents before we do," Dad said, trying to make a compromise. Daddy glared at him, obviously hating the idea, but supported him in it because that's what they do.

"Okay…"

"Does she know who the father is?" Dad asked, still sounding a lot calmer.

"Zack…" I said, my voice trailing off. Daddy's eyes flew open.

"Oh no," Daddy said, covering his mouth. "This is a horrible flashback… Quinn is going to be pissed…"

"Does Zack know?"

"No, not yet," I answered, feeling more and more relieved as I told them what was going on. I'd only had the secret for a few hours and it was eating me.

"Okay, we'll give him three days," Daddy said. "But I don't like that we're keeping this a secret from my step brother."

"I don't think we have a choice Kurt. It'll be a lot worse if they hear it from us than if they hear it from their kids," Dad said, putting a hand on Daddy's shoulder. "Okay Katy, get some rest. I'm glad to hear you aren't pregnant."

"Yeah, I'm pretty happy about that too," I said, giving them a smile as they wished me goodnight and left me to sleep. Now, I could actually sleep without worrying as much.


End file.
